Nuestra Historia
by DJEMileidy
Summary: Hermione se ha ido a buscar a sus padres. Draco decide volver a Hogwarts a terminar su último año escolar. Volver a estar juntos sería cuestión de tiempo. ¿Podrían soportarlo? ¿Habrán inconvenientes? Tercera parte de Ups, me enamoré-Continuación de Entre las reliquias y el amor. Hermione/Draco, Pansy/Ron, Ginny/Theodore, Luna/Harry
1. Chapter 1

Hola!

Anuncio: Esta historia es la tercera parte una serie de "fanfics" que he estado subiendo.

1ra Parte: Ups, me enamore

2da Parte: Entre las reliquias y el amor

3ra Parte: Nuestra Historia

Les recomiendo que si quieren entender mejor la historia se pasen a leer las primeras partes, y si ya lasleíste espero disfrutes esta continuación.

Besos! A leer!

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

 _Memories_

P.O.V Draco Malfoy

 _Me hallaba recostado sobre algo duro e incómodo. Me removí minutos antes de abrir lentamente mis ojos. La luz era escasa, sentía un frio recorrer el lugar y solo se escuchaba el ruido del viento. De la somnolencia me recibieron los espesos e inmensos arboles del bosque prohibido. Los mismos, se alzaban cual largos delante de mi visión, me senté, apoyando mis manos en la arena húmeda. La última vez que había estado aquí, fue el día de la guerra._

 _Me puse en pie, arrugando el entrecejo al contemplarme solo en medio de aquel lugar. Un viento frio soplo con fuerza, el sonido se coló pesadamente por entre las hojas. Por un instante, me pareció escuchar el rugido de un ser espeluznante, pero me tranquilicé repitiéndome que solo era mi imaginación. Giré sobre mis pies, intentando encontrar a alguien, además de mí. Pero además de las ramas, las hojas, la arena y las piedras…no parecía haber nadie._

 _-¿Hay alguien ahí?- cuestioné en voz alta, el sonido revoto contra los árboles. El viento volvió a soplar con fuerza, me abrace a mí mismo intentando conservar un poco de mi calor corporal. Intentando entrar en calor, fui consciente de la ausencia de ropa. Solo traía unos pantalones negros rasgados en las rodillas, me giré, mi camisa estaba hecha pedazos en el suelo._

 _-¿Qué rayos?- pregunté arrodillándome, sujeté la tela azul entre mis manos y observe que se hallaba manchada de sangre. ¿Pero de dónde? Escuché nuevamente el ruido desagradable colarse entre las hojas y me giré espantado. Escuchaba pasos, pasos que presurosamente se acercaban a mí._

 _Retrocedí, ante el ruido, pero tras un buen rato, todo volvió a calmarse. Suspiré, quizás estaba imaginando cosas. Volví a girarme, encontrándome, para sorpresa mía, con mi reflejo en un espejo. Espantado, me llevé las manos al rostro, estaba cubierto de sangre, desde el cabello hasta mitad de pecho. La sangre escurría por mis hombros, por mis brazos e incluso por mi torso muriendo en el negro pantalón que vestía._

 _-¡Draco!- escuché que me llamaban, me volví hacia la voz, pero solo habían árboles._

 _-¡Mama!- exclamé comenzando a andar._

 _-¡Draco!- insistió, me di la vuelta, percatándome de que el ruido había surgido de mi costado derecho, pero allí tampoco había nada._

 _-¡Draco!- gritó, me di la vuelta, terminé encontrándome cara a cara con ella. Vestía un traje negro como la noche misma, su cabello rubio caía por sus hombros y sus ojos grises me miraban fijamente. Di un paso hacia ella, pero cayó al suelo cuando estaba por tocarle. Me arrodille a su lado, tanteando su rostro con cierto temor._

 _Mis manos estaban manchadas de sangre, así que, al tocarle, manchaba sus mejillas. Intenté llamarle, pero no podía abrir mis labios, con desesperación le zarandeé un poco, no hizo ningún efecto. Baje mi mirada estudiándola, una mancha en su costado llamo mi atención. Al llevar hacia allí mis manos, sentí la sangre húmeda que mojaba la tela._

 _-Mama…- grité en mi subconsciente, no parecía escuchar, estaba por llamarle nuevamente cuando me desperté._

Un temblor involuntario recorrió mi cuerpo cuando mis ojos se abrieron, fue como cuando te lanzan un balde de agua muy fría sobre tu cuerpo. Me senté en la cama, el sudor bajaba por mi torso desnudo y mi respiración se encontraba acelerada. "Solo soñaba…" suspiré pasando una mano por mi cabello, logrando que dejase, por algunos segundos, dejar de cubrir mi mirada. "Solo un sueño…" repetí saliendo de la cama y acercándome a la ventana.

Moví a un lado la cortina, el sol golpeaba con debilidad desde el horizonte. Llevé mis manos al reloj, faltaban quince minutos para las diez. Suspire, debía estar en la parada de King's Cross a las once. Me incliné de la ventana en silencio, estos últimos días había tenido algunos sueños extraños, quizás sean producto de todos los comentarios que aparecen en el profeta.

Hermione se había ido hace algunas semanas a buscar a sus padres. No habían pasado veinte y cuatro horas cuando ya le extrañaba. Pero ella tenía toda la razón, yo debía terminar mis estudios y ella debía buscar a sus padres. Además, tengo a Pansy, la morena suele venir a visitarme todo el tiempo. Y por supuesto, mi madre está conmigo día y noche, excepto en esas ocasiones que decidía ir a visitar a mi padre a Azkaban.

-El joven Malfoy ¿Desea algo?- cuestionó una voz a mis espaldas, me giré de inmediato, el elfo de la casa me miraba con sus enormes ojos fijamente, suspiré y me senté en mi cama.

-Prepara mi baúl… ¿Mi madre esta despierta?- interrogué mientras el elfo aparecía un baúl y comenzaba a acomodar algunas de mis pertenencias.

-La señora Malfoy esta desayunando. Dice la señora que la señorita Parkinson esta con ella.- me dijo el elfo, tomé una camisa de las que él colocaba en el baúl y salí de mi cuarto mientras me la colocaba.

La cocina se hallaba al otro lado de la Malfoy Manor así que atravesé el lugar en silencio, las ventanas estaban abiertas, dejando entrar la poca luz que el día comenzaba a proporcionarnos. Escuchaba la voz de Parkinson en la cocina, su voz retumbaba en el lugar y arruinaba el perfecto silencio que había llenado la estancia. Abrí la puerta del comedor con un empujón suave y las dos mujeres que allí se hallaban giraron el rostro y me miraron.

-¿Aun no te cambias?- me preguntó Pansy rodando los ojos.

-Me estas viendo.- respondí acercándome, le removí el cabello y la morena me empujó enojada.

-Buen día, madre.- susurré depositando un beso en su mejilla.

-Pansy tiene razón. ¿Por qué no te cambias y luego desayunas?- me dijo mi madre mientras aparecía mas jugo de frutas en su copa. Rodé los ojos, moví mi varita y me cambié. Ambas mujeres me lanzaron una mirada asesina.

\- ¿Felices?- interrogué tomando asiento, comencé a servirme el desayuno rápidamente, mirando el enorme reloj de madera que marcaba las diez de la mañana.

\- ¿Has sabido algo de Hermione? - me preguntó mi morena dándole un sorbo a su taza de café.

-No…no me escribe desde que se fue.- respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

\- La distancia prueba el amor.- comentó mi madre sin mirarnos, le miré intentando descifrar su gesto inmune, pero no lo conseguí. ¿Acaso ella estaba probando a Hermione?

\- Deberíamos irnos.- declaró Pansy poniéndose de pie, miré el reloj, di un último sorbo a mi bebida y me puse en pie.

\- Si, mejor vamos. Te escribiré.- le dije a mi madre, le di un beso en la mejilla y me giré para seguir a Pansy.

-Los Greengrass me llamaron.- me dijo mi madre, sujetándome del brazo, Pansy estaba por salir cuando ella habló. Mi amiga se giró con los ojos muy abiertos, murmuro un "te espero afuera" y abandonó el comedor.

\- ¿Qué querían?- cuestioné cruzándome de brazos.

\- Teniamos un contrato con ellos…- comenzó a decir mi madre.

-Contrato que quedo anulado cuando rompí la mayoría de las clausuras.- sentencié

-Lo se, ellos querían hablar contigo. Hacerte entrar en razón, dijeron. Les dije que no había nada que hablar, pero dijeron que conseguirían la manera de comunicarse contigo.- me dijo mi madre levantándose de su asiento y acomodando los cabellos que caían sobre mis ojos, intentando que volviesen a ubicarse en el lugar que correspondia.

-Se cansaran.- murmuré dando la vuelta.

-Escríbeme cuando llegues.- me dijo mi madre justo cuando abría la puerta, giré el rostro y tras observarla en silencio durante un rato, cerre la puerta. Pansy me esperaba de pie en la pared contraria, me dedicó una mirada llena de intriga y confusión.

-Vamos, te cuento de camino.- le dije

Minutos mas tarde, nos hallábamos sentados en el anden 9 y 3/4. Aunque Hogwarts estaría en reconstrucion durante este año, y aunque no seria lo mismo sin Hermione, tenia el consuelo de tener una buena compañía. Además de Pansy, Theo también regresaría a terminar de cursar su ultimo año. Como era de esperarse Lovegood y la pelirroja Weasley también lo harían. Seria extraño no ver al trio de oro por los pasillos, y el solo saberlo, comenzaba a causarme un poco de melancolía.

Incliné mi mano de la ventana del vagón y miré en silencio las vías del tren mientras comenzábamos a movernos. A mi lado, Pansy hablaba animadamente con Theodore y Luna; aun no había rastro de la pelirroja Weasley. Suspiré, extrañaba a Hermione, tenia este extraño presentimiento que me decía que algo saldría mal. Siempre que nos separábamos algo solía salir catastroficamente mal.

-Entonces, se detuvieron los tres pelirrojos delante mi. Bill Weasley me miraba como si quisiese asesinarme. Y luego de un incómodo silencio de casi cinco siglos dijo "Te pondremos a prueba…si lastimas a nuestra pequeña…" y claro, no terminó de hablar porque la comadreja de Parkinson le interrumpió y me señaló con uno de sus dedos mientras decía "Arrancaremos todos tus miembros uno a uno."- les decía Nott a las dos chicas imitando a los pelirrojos.

\- ¡No, no le arranquen nada, por favor!- imitaba Parkinson a Ginny.

\- Fue la hora mas desesperante de mi vida.- suspiró Nott

\- Draco- me llamó Pansy, giré el rostro, mi morena me dedico una sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué?- interrogué

\- Cuéntanos como fue su despedida. – me dijo mi morena dándome un golpe con su hombro, los otros dos me miraron a la espera de mis palabras.

-¿Qué despedida?- pregunté confundido.

-La tuya y de la sabelotodo.- dijo Pansy rodando los ojos, le fulminé con la mirada por el apodo quehabía utilizado al referirse a mi castaña. Solo yo podía seguir llamándola: sabelotodo, ratón de biblioteca, chica Muggle, y todos sus derivados. Ante la mención de nuestra despedida, mi mente hizo un "swich" y me encontré recordando, por milésimas de segundos, aquel día.

 _Me había levantado a las ocho y me había aparecido en la madriguerra de los Weasley. Mi castaña había estado viviendo con ellos desde que terminó la guerra. Yo quise convencerla para que se quedase conmigo y con mi madre, pero se negó rotundamente a poner un pie en la mansion Malfoy por mas de cinco minutos. Me preguntaba como haríamos para vivir juntos si ella temía tanto a mi hogar. Lo veía en sus ojos color miel cuando observaba de lejos mi casa._

 _Ella todavía tenia, en su memoria, la tortura de mi tia Bellatrix, todavía tenía en su memoria aquel día. Aun cuando habían pasado meses desde aquel acontecimiento, en sus ojos seguía reflejándose, no solo el mismo miedo, sino el mismo dolor. Fue por ese motivo que decidí no insistir cuando dijo que se estaría quedando con sus amigos en la madriguera. Yo bajaba todos los días a verle, no hubo un día que no estuviese de pie junto a su cama esperando que despertase._

 _Por eso, cuando aparecí por la cocina de la madriguera tan temprano, la señora Molly no se sorprendió. La pelirroja me dedico una pequeña sonrisa, una que reflejaba aun, los vestigios de la guerra. Una que guardaba el dolor y la soledad que inundaban su pecho desde aquel día que enterró a su amado Arthur. Saludé con un gesto de mano a la mama de los pelirrojos y ella me dio un beso en la mejilla cuando me incliné a observar lo que cocinaba._

 _-Pancakes…tus favoritos.- me dijo con una sonrisa._

 _-Se ve decilicioso.- acepté, desde que terminó la guerra, la señora Molly se había vuelto aun mas cercana a mi. Sus hijos solían dormir hasta muy tarde, y en otras ocasiones, se quedaban en sus habitaciones evitando contemplar a su madre llorar. En cambio, yo llegaba muy temprano, y en mas de una ocasión le vi llorando; estuve ahí para consolarle, aun sin hablar, solo estando junto a ella._

 _\- Hermione aun no despierta.- me dijo la rechoncha mujer volviendo a enfocarse en su desayuno._

 _-Subiré a verle. – le avisé._

 _-Dijo que se iría hoy ¿cierto?- me preguntó antes de que pudiese irme._

 _-Si, eso dijo.- respondí con la vista fija en los pancakes, no por que tuviese hambre, sino porque no quería mirar a la pelirroja a los ojos. Podría descubrir que me dolía la decisión de mi novia._

 _-Estarás bien, muchacho. Un tiempo alejados no es el fin del mundo.- me dijo la pelirroja dándome un golpecito cariñoso en el hombro, intenté sonreír y luego me despedí. La madriguera estaba sumergida en un completo silencio, seguramente la mayoría de los pelirrojos dormía. Subí las escaleres distraídamente, todos los recuerdos en este lugar pasaron con una rapidez vertiginosa delante de mis ojos. Al igual que todos los días que subía esas escaleras._

 _Tomé un largo respiro y abrí la puerta del cuarto donde dormían Hermione y Ginny. Esperaba encontrarle a ambas allí durmiendo, pero para mi sorpresa, solo mi castaña yacía tendida sobre su cama. Cubierta por las mantas rojas que le mantenían caliente cuando el frio se colaba en las noches por la ventana abierta. Caminé hasta su cama y me arrodillé delante de la misma._

 _Mi leona dormía profundamente, al parecer había batallado con las sábanas en la noche, porque se hallaba boca abajo. Con una mano fuera de la cama, el cabello mas alborrotado que la noche anterior y el rostro ladeado hacia mi. La sábana roja solo cubría la mitad de su cuerpo, se hallaba amontonada alderedor de sus cintura, enredada entre sus tersas piernas que eran cubiertas por un corto pantalón color azul cielo. Hermione suspiró y apretó una almohada en forma de corazón que se hallaba entre sus brazos._

 _Sonreí al ver que abrazaba fieramente aquella almohada, parecía una niña cuando dormía. Viéndole allí, como cada mañana, volví a preguntarme como se sentiría abrir mis ojos y que ella fuese lo primero que viese. Extendí una mano y acomodé uno de sus risos tras su oreja derecha, acariciando el lóbulo de la misma con la yema de mis dedos. Mi leona tembló ligeramente, murmuró algo, y siguió durmiendo. Divertido volví a acariciar su lóbulo, volvió a temblar y esta vez se removió, dejando una de sus piernas completamente fuera de las sábanas._

 _-Despierta, sabelotodo.- susurré acariciando su lóbulo derecho, suspiró, pero no despertó. Me incliné cerca de su oído y deje que mi aliento golpease su lóbulo. Hermione se estremeció y sentí como sus manos se aferraban a mis brazos. Sus uñas no tardaron en enterrarse ligeramente en mi piel pálida._

 _-Buen día…- susurré cerca de su oído, ella me soltó de inmediato._

 _-Buenos días…- murmuró, sentí su voz cerca de mi cuello, me alejé y ella me dedicó una sonrisa sin moverse de su anterior posición. Una sonrisa reposaba en sus labios, pero sus hermosos ojos color caramelo permanecían cerrados._

 _-Además de sabelotodo, dormilona.- comenté divertido._

 _-Estaba por despertarme, el reloj sonaría a las ocho y treinta. Pero me gusta mas este despertador en carne y hueso.- me dijo sonriendo, extendí mi mano y le dediqué una caricia en su mejilla. Mi castaña abrió los ojos y se giró hasta quedar boca arriba, no tardó en empujar la colcha fuera de cuerpo._

 _-Extrañaré despertarte.- le dije moviendo mis dedos desde su mejilla hacia su cuello, saltando hasta sus piernas. Mi leona movió sus piernas evitando el contacto y le miré acusadoramente._

 _-Me pongo nerviosa.- me dijo sonrojada, solté una cargajada ante el comentario._

 _-¿La leona tiene miedo?- interrogué divertido, me puse de pie y Granger me hizo espacio para que me sentase a su lado._

 _-No es miedo, hurón. -me dijo sentándose, abrazando sus piernas._

 _\- ¿Entonces?- insistí movimiento mis manos hacia su pierna derecha, acariciando su rodilla con mi dedo índice. Mi leona hizo un gesto gracioso, como si fuese a morderme si seguía con mi juego y le miré divertido._

 _-¿Piensas morderme? – le dije mientras bajaba mis dedos desde su rodilla hacia abajo en su pierna._

 _\- Si no dejas de hacer eso, probablemente.- me dijo divertida y me empujó suavemente, claro que no consiguió moverme._

 _-No te imaginas el miedo que tengo, leona. – dije con una sonrisa torcida, mientras me inclinaba hacia ella. Estaba por atrapar sus labios cuando ella giró el rostro y terminé colocando un beso en su mejilla._

 _\- Por burlarte.- me dijo divertida y se arrojó sobre mi, perdí el balance y caí hacia atrás. Por suerte, terminé tendido boca arriba sobre las sábanas de Hermione. No hubieron pasado algunos segundos cuando sentí el peso de mi sabelotodo sobre mi._

 _Ella me miró con una sonrisa, y descansó su rostro en mi pecho; le envolví con mis brazos. Respiré profundamente el aroma que emanaba de ella y me sentí feliz. Luego de tanto tiempo, y seguía amándole como aquel día en el cual me di cuenta que me había enamorado._

 _\- La señora Molly está haciendo pancakes.- susurré sonriendo, mi leona levantó la mirada y clavó sus ojos color caramelo en los míos._

 _\- Ya sé que te prepararé todas las mañanas cuando nos casemos.- me dijo escondiendo su risa._

 _\- No hará falta...contigo no necesito alimentos.- dije con una sonrisa torcida e intenté atrapar sus labios, mi castaña se hecho ligeramente hacia atrás dejando su boca a una distancia inalcanzable._

 _\- ¿Sigues jugando?- interrogué, ella mordió su labio inferior divertida._

 _\- No soy desayuno y... vamos a desayunar, Molly debe estar por venir a llamarnos...a todos.- me dijo divertida y saltó fuera de la cama._ _Antes de que pudiese alejarse completamente sujeté su cintura mientras me levantaba. Ella se giró hacia mi, yo me senté en el borde de la cama sin soltarle._

 _\- ¿A dónde crees que vas?- pregunté divertido._

\- A dónde Molly...- me respondió inocentemente. Aunque comenzaba a creer que no era tan inocente.

\- Si, si, eso luego.- murmuré levantándome, acaricié su mejilla derecha y poco a poco terminé con el espacio que había entre ambos. Está vez, mi leona no movió el rostro, así que pude atrapar sus labios.

\- ¡Malfoy! ¡Estamos esperando!- la voz de Pansy me volvió a la realidad. Sacudí el recuerdo lejos de mi mente y me centré en los tres pares de ojos que me observaban esperando por mis palabras.

\- Fue...normal...-me limité a contestar.

\- Eso quiere...- comenzó a decir Pansy, pero fue interrumpida cuando Ginebra Weasley abrió la puerta del vagón.

\- ¡Al fin les encuentro!- exclamó la pelirroja, para sorpresa nuestra, detrás de ella, asomó Ronald. El pelirrojo tenía cara de no estar muy seguro de porqué se hallaba aquí.

\- ¡Ron!- exclamó Pansy y se acercó emocionada hacía el pelirrojo, se arrojó sobre este ocasionando que el pelirrojo se tambalese por la fuerza del repentino abrazó.

\- Pensábamos que no regresarías.- comentó Theo sorprendido.

\- No pensaba hacerlo, pero...- comenzó a explicar Ronald cerrando la puerta del vagón.

\- Vino a vigilarme.- murmurró la Weasley menor rodando los ojos y dejándose caer al lado de Nott, mi amigo la abrazó mientras todos reíamos. Ron les asesinó con la mirada antes de que él y Pansy se sentarán a mi lado. Algo me decía que este sería un año lleno de sorpresas.

\- En realidad, vine a comprobar que... Mr. Soy un Santito sin aureola, no se propase con mi hermana.- le advirtió Weasley fulminándo a Nott con la mirada.

\- ¡Ronald!- le reprendió Pansy dándole un golpe suave en el brazo derecho. El pelirrojo le miró inocentemente y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

\- No importa, Pansy. Estoy acostumbrándome al amor de...Ron.- comentó sarcásticamente Theo mientras Ginny se acomodaba en su pecho.

\- Tengo tantas ganas de llegar a Hogwarts.- comentó Luna emocionada, sus ojos azules brillaron mientras hablaba. Al verle, solo pude pensar que a Hermione también le encantaría estar de vuelta en Hogwarts. En su biblioteca...en su sala...con sus amigos...a la espera de una aventura...

\- Debo admitir, que también muero por llegar. Escuché que el primer torneo de Quiddich será Gryffindor contra Slytherin.- habló Ron, le miré y rodé los ojos.

\- ¿Qué se siente saber que serán derrotados en el primer torneo del año?- interrogó Nott con una sonrisa burlona.

\- ¡Bromeas! ¡Slytherin jamás le ha ganado a Gryffindor!- exclamó Ron riendo, Ginny comenzó a reír también.

\- ¡Leones al poder!- exclamó la pelirroja, Ron extendió su mano y ambos hicieron unos extraños movimientos antes d _e_ exclamar "Gryffindor" a viva voz.

\- ¿Qué ha sido eso?- preguntó Nott mirándoles entre confundido, indignado y asqueado.

\- Es el saludo Gryffindor victorioso...- explicó Ron.

\- Les callaremos la boca a ambos.- sentenció Nott, Ginny a su lado comenzó a reír y luego volvió a abrazarle.

\- ¿Estás bien? Estás callado.- me susurró Pansy ignorando la conversación que seguían teniendo los pelirrojos y Theo.

\- Si, estoy bien, solo...no tengo nada que aportar.- respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

\- ¿Extrañas a Granger?- me preguntó

\- Como no te imaginas, pero séque pronto me escribirá.

Tardamos varías horas en llegar a Hogwarts, horas en las cuales conseguí distraerme de mis recuerdos y miedos. Debo admitir que ser amigo de algunos Gryffindor era muy agradable, e incluso ser amigo de Lunatica Lovegood daba un toque divertido a las horas. Ellos sacaban, por algunos minutos, a Hermione de mis pensamientos, no podía evitar ponerme a pensar en ella y en que estaría haciendo ahora mismo.

A primera vista, desde las carrozas, Hogwarts se veía igual que años atrás. El exterior del castillo no había sufrido daños enormes, lamentablemente algunas partes habían sido completamente destruidas. A lo lejos se alzaba la imponente torre Gryffindor, pensar que antes odiaba y despreciaba ese lugar con mi vida.

A medida que nos acercábamos...todos los recuerdos de la guerra pasaban por mi memoria...bajé la mirada...contemplando mi antebrazo. Ya no había restos de la marca tenebrosa, como Sirius había prometido, desapareció en el preciso momento que Voldemort murió. Lamentablemente, a pensar de mi antebrazo vacío, habían marcas en mi cabeza y corazón que jamás podrían borrarse con un simple hechizo.

Marcas que nadie veía, que nadie imaginaba, pero que se hacían cada vez más profundas. Recuerdos que, sin yo desearlo, arremetían contra mis me mente con fuerza. Solo lograba ignorarlos cuando estaba con mi castaña, y ahora...ahora ella no está. Y mis miedos me recordaban su ausencia minuto a minuto. ¿Estaría bien? ¿Y si le ocurría algo y yo no estaba ahí para ayudarle? Las dudas me atormentaban, pero había decidido terminar Hogwarts, había decidido ser alguien. Alguien por mi mismo...y no solo por ser un Malfoy.

\- ¡Llegamos!- anunció Hagrid, el ahora segundo al mando, estaría, no solo ofreciendo clases, sino que sería la mano derecha de la señora Mcgonagall.

\- Esto...es emocionante...- murmuró Ginny cuando comenzamos a bajar de las carrozas. Y aquí me encontraba...otra vez en Hogwarts.

Miré a los chicos, todos miraban hacia el castillo con ilusión. Volví mi mirada hacia Hogwarts, mi Hogwarts, mi hogar. Pero ya no se sentía como antes, sentía que algo me faltaba. Volví a mirar la carroza, y la imagen de una Hermione sentada allí, con su cabello castaño alborotado, su ropa de sabelotodo, y mirando ahnelante hacía el castillo me sacudió los recuerdos. Era eso. Me faltaba ella.

"Extrañar no es estar vacío, sino estar lleno de alguien que se hace presente apesar de la ausencia."

Continuará...

* * *

¿Qué les ha parecido? El próximo capítulo que prefieren ¿Saber dónde está Hermione o seguir un rato más en Hogwarts con los chicos? ¿Por qué creen que Hermione no le ha escrito a Draco? ¿Será qué el amor a distancia si funciona?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola!**

 **malfoyathenea** : Hola! Que bueno que te guste! Jejeje seguiremos un ratito en Hogwarts por el momento XD ¿Crees que Hermione irá a Hogwarts? Bueno...quién sabe XD

 **ImInTheDarknees** : Hey! ¿Te gusto el inicio? *.* ¡Que bueno! Espero quedes enganchad a medida que avanza la historia :D bueno este no será P.O.V Hermione pero si el siguiente ¡Lo prometo! :D Besos!

: Hello! En el siguiente capítulo narrará Hermione :D

 **Guest** : Hey! Que bueno que te han gustado las tres partes :D intento que queden lo mejor posible :) Gracias por comentar y espero disfrutes la continuación. Besos!

 **Seilorlina1** : Hello! Jajaja bueno prometo que en el siguiente capítulo ya sabrás porque Hermi no le ha escrito! Que bueno que te hayan gustado las partes anteriores! Espero mantenerte enganchada a medida que avanza la historia! Besos!

* * *

 **Capitulo 2**

 _Bienvenidos a Hogwarts_

P.O.V Pansy Parkinson

Hay días que marcan, momentos que marcan, palabras también. El día de la guerraz...fue uno de esos días que dejaron marcas. Cuando decidí amar a Ronald a pesar de lo que nos diferenciaba...fue uno de esos momentos. Cada vez que escucho hablar a mis amigos...sus palabras...también me marcan.

El fin de la guerra no solo significaba el final del mal, del dolor, de las injusticias; sino que simbolizaba un nuevo comienzo. Nuevas oportunidades, nuevos deseos, nuevos planes. Pasé semanas en casa con mi madre luego de la guerra, le habían dado el alta del hospital. Luego de tantos meses, parecía comenzar a recuperarse, y eso...eso comenzaba a ayudarme a sanar algunas heridas. Ella aún no habla mucho, pasa mucho tiempo durmiendo, pero verle en casa me llenaba de alegría.

Dos días antes de volver a Hogwarts había ido a la madriguera a hablar con Ronald. Mi pelirrojo estaba renuente a volver a Hogwarts, le habían ofrecido un puesto en el ministerio e incluso le darían pase para ingresar a un equipo de Quiddich. Ron me dijo el nombre, pero lo he olvidado, realmente no le presté mucha atención a ese detalle.

Mi pelirrojo se emocionó mucho con todos los ofrecimientos, incluso dijo que nunca volvería a poner un pie en Hogwarts. Me entristecí, porque realmente deseaba que ambos volviésemos a Hogwarts. Pero no podía simplemente ser egoísta y obligarle a venir conmigo. ¡Debía aceptar su decisión!

\- Hola.- le saludé dejándome caer sobre el mullido sillón de la madriguera, Ronald sacó el rostro del profeta y me dedicó una sonrisa antes de darme un corto beso y continuar con su lectura.

\- Hola. ¿Y esa sorpresa? Es raro que estés aquí.- me dijo mi novio sin mirarme, estaba inmerso en su lectura. Aquello era realmente extraño, Ronald no suele leer mucho, y normalmente no le llama la atención el profeta.

\- Mi madre se durmió, así que aproveché para venir a ver a mi novio. Al cual no veré en mucho tiempo cuando me vaya de regreso a Hogwarts.- comenté rodando los ojos y cruzando mis piernas.

\- No me lo recuerdes ¿quieres? La idea de separarnos me desagrada.- me dijo Ronald cerrando el profeta y dejándolo a un lado. Se acercó más a mi, rodeándome con sus brazos, descansé mi rostro en su pecho y sentí como él colocaba un casto beso sobre mi cabeza.

\- ¿Aceptaste el puesto entonces?- interrogué

\- Enviaré mi respuesta en la noche...- susurró.

\- ¿Aceptarás?- insistí

-Probablemente.- fue su única respuesta antes de buscar mi mirada, me encontré con aquellos ojos azules y no pude esconder la sonrisa que se resbaló por mis labios. Ron acercó su mano hacía mi mejilla y me dedicó una suave caricia.

\- Me harás falta. Pero es lo mejor para ti.- susurré dándole un corto beso. Y aunque las palabras salieron de mis labios, y aunque deseaba realmente alegrarme por él, no podía hacerlo. No podía sentirme feliz al pensar que él estaría lejos de mi, trabajando, rodeado de mucha gente. De muchas chicas.

Por ese motivo, cuando le vi aparecer detrás de Ginny estaba al borde del llanto. Pensé que estaríamos separados por mucho tiempo, al igual que Hermione y Draco, pero me alegré al saber que no sería así. Estuve todo el camino a Hogwarts recostada del pecho de mi pelirrojo, él me acariciaba el cabello y de vez en cuando depositaba en mi mejilla un cálido beso.

Estaba inmersa en la conversación que estaban teniendo Ginny, Theo y Luna cuando me percaté del silencio de Draco. Giré el rostro y le vi perdido en el ventanal, observando el camino que íbamos dejando atrás. Sus ojos grises se reflejaban tristes en el cristal del tren. Mi rubio. Daría cualquier cosa por animarle. Con ese pensamiento, le golpeé el brazo e intenté que se mezclara en la conversación. Minutos luego, parecía haber olvidado sus antiguos pensamientos.

A veces me pregunto si Hermione hizo bien al irse sola en busca de sus padres, después de todo, podría haberle dicho a Draco que fuese con ella y todo sería más sencillo. Estoy completamente segura de que mi rubio, por más que desease volver a Hogwarts, preferiría estar con su castaña en cualquier otro lugar. ¡Pero ellos se aman, y la distancia no podría opacar ese sentimiento!

\- ¿Cómo crees que este por dentro?- interrogué mientras caminábamos por el jardín en dirección al castillo. Aunque, todavía, quedaban vestigios de la guerra en el aire, el lugar lucia bastante bien.

\- Espero que se vea mejor que aquella noche.- comentó Draco mientras comenzábamos a acercarnos al Hall de entrada. Mi rubio hablaba de aquella noche en la cual llegamos a Hogwarts luego de habernos dividido en dos grupos. La noche que terminamos de destruir los horrocruxes.

\- Si no se ve mejor, les aseguro que saldré corriendo. Entonces si me iré a trabajar.- sentenció Ron a mi lado, abrazándome por detrás, sonreí ante su elocuencia y le di un codazo en el costado.

\- No seas tonto.- susurré.

\- Niños, jóvenes, para los que no sepan, o para los que lo hallan olvidado, en este momento todos deben encaminarse en dirección al gran salón. No quiero, bajó ninguna circunstancia, encontrar estudiantes por otros lares.- advirtió Hagrid antes de empujar la gran puerta. La misma se hizo a un lado rápidamente, me qued _é_ helada contemplando el lugar.

Con fuerza, los recuerdos que había dejado atrás, se apresuraron a mi cabeza. Los gritos. La angustia. El dolor. El miedo. Cada uno de aquellos sentimientos que había experimentado aquel día atravesaron mi cuerpo. El agarre de Ron en mi cintura aflojó, y supe que estaba teniendo el mismo debate interior que yo.

\- Pansy, ya es pasado.- murmuró Draco a mi costado, me dio un pequeño empujoncito y me sacó de mis recuerdos. Le dediqué una sonrisa, realmente necesitaba que alguien me sacase de aquel mar profundo. Y Draco siempre estaba allí para mi, mi rubio, mi mejor amigo.

\- Si, vamos.- susurré, tomé la mano de Ron y le obligué a caminar.

\- Los recuerdos que me trae este lugar, ya no son tan increíbles.- comentó Ginny, giré el rostro y vi que se hallaba junto a Draco, a su otro lado Nott caminaba cabizbajo.

\- Es una mezcla de emociones.- comentó Draco.

\- Yo diría que es una batalla campal entre los buenos recuerdos y los tormentosos.- comentó Nott, quien al fin había levantado la cabeza. Me giré a mirar a Ron, mi pelirrojo arrastraba los pies a mi lado, miraba hacia delante, se hallaba sumergido en la multitud.

\- ¿Qué piensas?- pregunté para sacarle de sus pensamientos.

\- Este lugar. Todo es igual...pero diferente.- me dijo mi novio, asentí, era tan cierto aquello. No solo simbólicamente, sino literalmente. Todo parecía igual, pero había cambiado, muchas estatuas habían desaparecido, incluso algunas gárgolas estaban a mitad, algunas puertas guardaban el calor de los hechizos, e incluso, la puerta del gran salón, tenía algunas marcas en ella.

Aquella enorme puerta de abrió, revelando un montón de lámparas que levitaban sobre las largas mesas de todas las casas. Un sentimiento de orgullo, de emoción, de felicidad, no tardó en llenar mi pecho. Porque allí, mirando aquel lugar, volvía a sentirme en casa...mi casa. Ron tenía la mirada perdida, entonces caí en cuenta de algo: ya no estaban sus dos mejores amigos. Por primera vez, mi pelirrojo no tenía a sus eternos compañeros a su lado.

\- Debes escribirles como se ve este lugar.- susurré apretando su mano derecha, Ronald bajó la mirada hacia nuestras manos y luego me miró.

\- Ellos...ellos deberían estar aquí...deberíamos terminar esto juntos...como lo empezamos.- susurró mi pelirrojo, me pareció que se le humedecieron los ojos.

\- Quizás vengan a visitar.- susurré.

\- Hogwarts...no es Hogwarts sin ellos dos. ¿Quién me obligará a estudiar si no es Hermione? O ¿Quién se sentará conmigo en las gradas del campo de Quiddich a mirar las revistas sino es Harry? Ellos...

\- Me tienes a mi. Y a los chicos. No somos Hermione, ni podremos sustituir a Harry. Pero... mientras ellos no están...podemos intentar sobrevivir.- le animé, se inclinó y me dio un beso en los labios.

\- Romeo y Julieta...debemos sentarnos.- Exclamó Nott interrumpiéndonos, me giré, Theo y Draco estaban esperando por mi. Al parecer Ginny se había ido a la mesa al igual que Luna.

\- Te veo en un rato.- susurré volviendo a darle un beso, Ron se encaminó hacia la mesa Gryffindor y yo me acerqué a mis amigos.

\- ¿Qué le ocurre a la comadreja?- me preguntó Nott mientras tomábamos asiento.

\- Extraña a Harry y a Hermione. Ya saben, ellos son inseparables.- expliqué.

\- Claro. No puede haber trío si faltan dos.- comentó Theo.

\- Creo que él no se había percatado de eso hasta llegar aquí.- murmuré

\- Si Ron se anima, podemos ir a buscar a Granger y a traerla aquí.- comentó Draco a mi costado derecho, era la primera broma que hacía desde que subimos al tren.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿No soportaras ni siquiera la primera noche? Hermione debe encontrar a sus padres, ustedes dos sobrevivirán sin ella.- le dije burlonamente.

\- Claro que sobreviviré, no es como si ella fuese indispensable.- comentó mi rubio orgullosamente, algo me decía que la leona si lo era.

\- ¿Y todavía no te escribe?- interrogó Nott, Draco hizo un ruido que denotó molestia y supe que no le estaba agradando que le hiciesen esa pregunta.

-Todavía. Seguro está ocupada.- murmuró mi rubio.

\- ¿Por qué no le escribes tu?- insistió Theo.

\- No lo haré.- sentenció Draco.

\- ¿Orgullo Malfoy? ¿Por qué no simplemente le escribes?- insistió Nott.

\- No quiero molestarle. Debe estar ocupada.- explicó Draco, parecía ligeramente enfadado así que le lancé una mirada de advertencia al castaño para que dejase de insistir.

\- Queridos alumnos...- comenzó a hablar Mcgonagall, nos giramos a mirarle de inmediato. El lugar se llenó de un silencio sepulcral, solo se escuchaban algunas risas, muy poco perceptibles, probablemente de algún alumno de primer año.

\- Estamos regocijados, y orgullosos de tenerles con nosotros. Como nueva directora de Hogwarts, me siento honrada de poder abrir nuestros portones luego de tan trágica guerra. En honor a los estudiantes y profesores caídos estaremos celebrando, el siguiente mes, un baile de bienvenida. Más adelante les daremos más detalles. A continuación estaremos ubicando en sus respectivas casas a los estudiantes de nuevo ingreso y luego podrán comer...- habló Mcgonagall, Hagrid y Lupin se encontraban a sus respectivos costados.

\- Que lástima que no este tu sabelotodo aquí, Malfoy. Tendrás que ir solito al baile.- escuchamos la voz de Zabinni, nos giramos hacía la misma. El moreno se hallaba sentado con Goyle. Sorprendida me llevé las manos a los labios. Una horrible cicatriz cruzaba una parte del rostro de Blaise, desde su ceja derecha hacía abajo, casi hasta su barbilla.

\- Cállate, Zabinni.- le dijo Nott mirándole con odio.

\- ¿El hijo de papi no puede defenderse solo? ¡Oh, por supuesto! ¡Lo olvidada! Papi está en Azkaban, la come libros te abandonó...y ahora nadie puede protegerte, Malfoy.- se burló Blaise

\- No necesito protección...- murmuró Draco, pero no hubo respuesta porque volvimos a mirar a Mcgonagall, quien estaba consultando algo con Hagrid y luego había retomado la palabra.

\- Lamentablemente, tenemos que informarles que hemos tenido problemas contactando a una nueva bibliotecaria. La señora Pince, todavía se encuentra hospitalizada y no podrá brindar sus servicios por algunos meses. Enviamos una carta a nuestra futura bibliotecaria y probablemente llegará en unas semanas. Por lo cual, la biblioteca estará cerrada por un tiempo. Cualquier libro que necesiten deberán venir a pedírmelo personalmente. ¡Bienvenidos a Hogwarts!- determinó Mcgonagall.

\- Me iré a la torre.- avisó Draco poniéndose en pie tan pronto la vieja profesora de Transformaciones se hubo sentado con los demás profesores.

\- ¿No comerás?- interrogué sujetándole del brazo.

-No tengo hambre.- anunció mi rubio y luego se encaminó a la salida sin mirar a nadie. Me giré a mirar a Zabinni y el moreno me dedicó una sonrisa burlona. Era un imbecil.

\- ¿Se fue huyendo, el huroncito?- interrogó Zabinni.

\- ¡Si no te callas pienso callarte!- le advertí sacando mi varita y poniéndome en pie. Blaise abrió enormemente los ojos, sentí las miradas clavándose en mi espalda mientras escuchaba al sombrero seleccionador exclamar un claro: ¡Ranvenclaw!

\- Pansy, siéntate y guarda esa varita. Todos nos están viendo.- me advirtió Nott frente a mi. Le lancé una mirada asesina a Blaise, empujé mi silla y me dirigí enojada hacía la salida. Escuché los pasos de Nott siguiéndome, pero no me giré hasta que hube salido del gran salón.

\- ¡Año tranquilo! ¿Lo recuerdas?- me interrogó el castaño sujetando mi brazo cuando estuvimos afuera, me giré dejando salir un suspiro.

\- ¡Él es un imbecil! ¡No debería estar aquí!- exclamé enojada.

\- Pans, tranquila. - susurró Theo sujetando mis manos.

-Es que siento que nos hará la vida imposible.-le comenté enfadada.

\- Démosle una oportunidad, morena. Como a nosotros nos la dieron.- me dijo Theo mirándome fijamente. Aquellas palabras me tranquilizaron, Nott me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y sentí como el enojo comenzaba a desaparecer.

\- ¿Interrumpo?- habló una voz nuestra espalda, mi amigo castaño rodó los ojos.

\- ¡Claro que no, cariño!- exclamé dedicándole una sonrisa, mi pelirrojo se acercó de inmediato. Nott se hizo a un lado sin decir nada. Ron llegó hasta donde nos encontrábamos y pasó un brazo alrededor de mi cintura acercándome a él.

\- ¿Todo bien? Había un ambiente tenso en tu mesa.- me dijo mi pecoso.

\- Si, todo bien.- comenté encogiéndome de hombros.

\- ¿Nos dejas solos?- interrogó Ronald lanzando una mirada hacia Nott. No me gustó el tono que empleó al hablar, así que le di un codazo en el costado, pero no pareció hacerme mucho caso.

\- Te veo en las mazmoras, Pans.- se despidió Theo, para sorpresa mía no respondió hostilmente a mi pelirrojo. El castaño se alejó, yo no tardé en cruzarme de brazos y arrugar el entrecejo.

\- ¿Y esa hostilidad?- interrogué ligeramente enojada.

\- ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?- interrogó Ron haciéndose el desentendido.

\- ¿Qué ocurre contigo? ¿Por qué le hablaste así a Theodore?- pregunté

\- ¿Hablarle como? Solo quería estar a solas contigo.- susurró el pelirrojo dándome un corto beso en los labios.

\- Pues no me gusto el tono que empleaste.- volví a hablar cuando corto el beso.

\- ¿Seguiremos hablando de él?- interrogó mi pelirrojo, incluso le vi rodar las ojos exasperado.

\- Está bien, no hablaremos de Nott. ¿Te ha escrito Hermione?- cuestioné rodeando con mis manos su cuello. Ron dejó caer el rostro hacía atrás, miró hacia arriba y soltó un largo suspiro.

\- No. ¡Pero no quiero hablar tampoco de Hermione! Cuéntame que ocurrió allá adentro.- insistió mi pelirrojo volviendo a mirarme, suspiré.

\- Ven, vamos afuera. - susurré y comenzamos a caminar en dirección al campo de Quiddich.

\- Anda, escucho.- murmuró mi pelirrojo.

\- Es Blaise. Tengo miedo que intente hacer algo contra nosotros.- expliqué

\- ¿Por qué haría eso?- me interrogó

\- Nunca le hemos agradado realmente. Además, siempre ha envidiado a Draco y temo que intenté desquitársela. Y...simplemente no me fío de él. Debieron enviarle a Azkaban.- sentencié enojada.

\- ¿Y por eso discutían?- cuestionó mi novio, el viento húmedo de septiembre nos golpeó tan pronto salimos del castillo.

\- Discutíamos porque estaba molestando a Draco.- expliqué

\- ¿Pero...ya estas tranquila?

\- Si, Nott tiene razón, debo tomarlo con calma.- susurré recostando mi cabeza del hombro de mi pelirrojo. Él depósito un beso en mi cabeza, pero no comentó nada sobre el tema.

\- Te quiero, morena.- susurró Ronald luego de un rato, una sonrisa se resbaló por mis labios al escucharle.

\- Te amo.- susurré

\- ¿Sabes? Estoy feliz de estar aquí.- me dijo Ronald, sujetó una de mis manos, sus dedos entrelanzandose con los míos.

\- Yo estoy feliz de tenerte conmigo.- susurré girándome a mirarle, le di un beso corto en los labios y le dediqué una sonrisa.

\- Te amo, te amo, te amo.- murmuró mi pelirrojo girándose a encararme. Rodeé su cuello con mis manos y él me sujetó de la cintura. Me perdí en aquellos ojos azules, aquellos destellos tan parecidos al hermoso cielo.

\- Yo te amo más, mucho más.- susurré acercándome a él y sellando mis palabras con un intenso beso. Ronald me acercó a más y paseo sus dedos por mi espalda.

\- Ven.- susurró cerca de mi oído, luego envolvió su mano alrededor de la mía y me obligó a bajar las escaleras de las gradas corriendo.

\- ¿A dónde me llevas?- interrogué divertida mientras bajábamos las escaleras, nos detuvimos de golpe en medio del campo.

\- ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que estuvimos los dos aquí de pie, solos?- me preguntó mi pelirrojo.

\- Debo admitir que no tengo buena memoria.-acepté ligeramente sonrojada, Ron soltó una carcajada y colocó sus manos en mi cintura.

\- Fue aquel día que me dijiste que no estarías presente en la fiesta de navidad.- me recordó, una de sus manos subió hasta mi mejilla, dedicándome una suave caricia.

\- Oh, como olvidarlo. Debía ir a casa por órdenes de mi padre.- murmuré encogiéndome de hombros.

\- Ese día...yo planeaba invitarte a la fiesta. Quería que fueras conmigo.- susurró Ron sus dedos recorrían con dulzura mi mejilla e incluso le vi jugar con mi cabello en cierto momento.

\- Yo deseaba ir contigo. Aunque no lo hubiese admitido.- susurré perdida en aquellos destellos azules que me miraba con amor.

\- ¿Bailarías conmigo? De nuevo.- me pidió retrocediendo un paso y extendiendo galantemente su mano derecha. No pude evitar reírme, recordaba nuestro primer baile como si hubiese ocurrido ayer.

\- Encantada...- susurré sujetando su mano, él me acercó a su cuerpo, afirmó su agarre en mi cintura y comenzó a moverse mientras yo reposaba mi rostro en su pecho.

\- La primera vez nos interrumpió tu rubio oxigenado.- comentó Ronald mientras nos movíamos, una sonrisa se resbaló por mis labios, permanecí con los ojos cerrados.

\- Y tú come libros.- comenté riendo.

\- Es una lástima que ella no esté aquí.- susurró Ron.

\- Lo es...Granger debería estar aquí...es su lugar.- comenté moviéndome al ritmo de un vals interno mientras abría mis ojos y observaba hacía el bosque.

\- Le escribiré cuando vuelva a la torre, y también a Harry.- me comentó mi pelirrojo.

\- Nott le dijo a Draco que le escribiera, pero mi rubio no quiere hacerlo, dice que no deseainterrumpir a la leona si esta ocupada.- le comenté a mi pelirrojo mientras seguíamos con nuestro inocente baile.

\- ¿Bromeas? ¡Hermione nunca está ocupada para el hurón! - exclamó mi pelirrojo soltando una risita.

\- Eso quiero creer...- susurré en voz apenas audible mientras el viento y los suaves movimientos relajaban mi cuerpo.

"Solo nosotros sabemos estar distante mente juntos..."

Continuará...


	3. Chapter 3

Hola!

Gracias a todos los que están siguiendo la historia!

Este capítulo va dedicado a los que dejaron comentarios en el capítulo anterior: INFINITOPERIODICO, ImInTheDarkness y seilorlina1. ¡Gracias por sus comentarios! Besos!

* * *

Capitulo 3

 _Londres no Mágico_

P.O.V Hermione Granger

Desde muy pequeña, recuerdo que soñaba con el día de mi graduación. Soñaba con ser la mejor de la clase, con ver a mis padres orgullosos de mi. Hoy, tantos años luego, mi sueño aún parece lejano. Recibí mi carta para asistir a Hogwarts, pero no se lo comenté a los chicos. Solo la dejé escondida entre mis pertenencias.

Luego de recibirla, comencé a sentirme triste, realmente hubiese deseado ir a cursar mi último año. Era lo único que había deseado durante toda mi vida, terminar mis estudios en Hogwarts y ser reconocida como una de las brujas más inteligentes, sino la más, de mi generación. En eso pensaba mientras caminaba por las calles de Londres no mágico.

Largas aceras se expandían delante de mi vista, autopistas completamente abordadas, gente caminando de un lado a otro entre pláticas y risas. En cambio, ahí estaba yo, arrastrando una maleta color plata. Había salido de la madriguera hace una hora, y ya comenzaba a extrañar a todos los chicos. Y más a él...a mi rubio platinado que, aunque no me lo dijo, se había quedado muy triste.

Luego de un rato, conseguí subir a un taxi. El conductor era un viejo de ojos azules, barba espesa, piel tostada y con bastantes arrugas cruzando su jovial rostro. Me escuchó con una sonrisa mientras le decía el nombre de la calle que buscaba y luego puso en marcha el vehículo. A medida que nos desplazábamos por la ciudad diversos recuerdos de mi niñez pasaban por mi cabeza. La gran mayoría de ellos, realmente desagradables, no es un secreto que siempre me rechazaron por ser una sabelotodo con dientes de ratona.

\- Señorita ¿Viene de visita?- me cuestionó amablemente el anciano mientras conducía.

\- Si, a visitar a mis padres. - mentí sin mirarle.

Tras la corta conversación, y para evitar cualquier otra pregunta me coloqué los auriculares y reproductor de música que había encontrado mientras hacía mi maleta, hace mucho lo había abandonado. Mientras la música sonaba a lo lejos, mis ojos recorrían, desde mi posición junto a la ventana, las calles que iban quedando atrás. Me hallé a mi misma de regreso en la madriguera, recordando como mi rubio me había despertado...cuanto extrañaría despertar y verle.

 _\- Te amo...- susurré separándome de Malfoy, él se negó a soltarme, me apretó cerca de su pecho y yo no pude más que envolver mis manos alrededor de su espalda y reposar mi cabeza sobre aquella porción de piel, bajó la cual se hallaba su corazón._

- _Sabelotodo...prométeme algo.- me dijo Draco sin soltarme, un suspiro se escapó de mis labios. Nos encontrábamos en el cuarto de Ginebra, pero la pelirroja hace mucho se había levantado y había salido hacía sabe Merlin dónde._

 _\- ¿Que?- murmuré alejándome lentamente para poder mirarle a los ojos. Las manos de mi rubio persistieron en mi cintura, pero me permitió alejarme algunos centímetros y mirarle a los ojos._

 _Aquellos hermosos ojos grises brillaban bajó la cobertura de las lágrimas que amenazaban con derramarse, pero que se habían quedado contenidas en sus pupilas. Mis ojos recorrieron, en el silencio de la espera, la profundidad de aquella mirada. Pasando por la pálida piel, observando los delicados labios que aún no avanzaban a explicar que deseaba pedirme._

 _Fue un silencio que duró una eternidad, Draco parecía perdido mirándome, y yo no me atrevía a interrumpir ese hermoso e intenso silencio que nos accediaba. Era un momento tan intimo, como si él quisiese decirme algo con su mirada y aunque pareciese una bobería, yo sentía que podía interpretar la misma. Sentía que me gritaba cuanto me amaba...y cuánto deseaba que permaneciese junto a él._

 _\- Prométeme...que me amarás siempre.- me pidió, delicadamente sentí como sus manos acariciaban mis brazos, subían acariciando mis codos, hasta mis hombros y luego envolvían lentamente mi cuello._

 _\- ¿Lo dudas? ¿No te lo he demostrado muchas veces?- interrogué._

 _\- Yo siempre te voy a amar...solo quiero asegurarme.- me explicó._

 _\- Nuestro amor...es para siempre mi rubio...nada podría separarnos...- susurré convencida._

 _\- Te creo...necesito creerte...-le escuché responder antes de atrapar intensamente mis labios. Mis manos corrieron libres por su espalda, no sabiendo a qué aferrarme mientras él me besaba. El aire comenzó a faltarme y no tardé en alejarme algunos centímetros mientras intentaba, con cierta dificultad, recuperar la respiración._

 _\- Quién fuera aire.- escuché susurrar a Draco, pensé en abrir los ojos, pero volví a sentir aquellos labios sobre los míos así que no lo hice. Volví a alejarme buscando aire, pero apenas podía obtener un poco del preciado invisible cuando ya volvía a sentir los labios insistentes y demandantes de mi platinado._

 _Sentía las piernas débiles, me sujeté a su espalda e intenté tomar el control de aquel loco arrebato. Mi astuta serpiente se las arregló para acoralarme contra la pared más cercana, mientras yo intentaba recuperar la respiración. Abrí mis ojos y lo encontré mirándome fijamente, me perdí en aquellos ojos grises que me estudiaban. Me miraba con tanto amor, con tanto deseo._

 _\- Eres mía ¿cierto? Por decisión propia.- comentó acariciando mi cabello, podía imaginar cómo sus dedos se enredaban en mis bucles._

 _\- Por desición propia.- repetí tirando de su camisa para que volviese a besarme, a lo cual, por supuesto, no hubo queja._

-Señorita...ya llegamos.- la voz del anciano taxista me sacó de mi no muy antiguo recuerdo. Quité la mirada del cristal de la ventana y me giré a encarar al hombre que se había alineado tras un carro color verde.

\- Aquí es...- susurré viendo la casa a lo lejos.

\- ¿Quiere que la lleve a alguna casa en especial?- me interrogó

\- No...aquí me bajó.- respondí con seguridad antes de preguntar cuánto le debía. Luego de pagar, bajé mis maletas y el taxista retrocedió y se perdió de mi vista.

Con maleta en mano caminé con lentitud hacía la casa blanca que tenía un alero violeta y un pequeño balcón. Mientras caminaba, recuerdos de mi infancia pasaban por mi cabeza. Me hallaba tan sumergida en mis pensamientos que terminé tropezando con algo duro que me mandó al suelo directamente. "¡Por Merlin!" Exclamé enojada mientras levantaba la mirada y comprobaba que no había recibido ningún daño.

\- Lo siento...- susurró un chico de ojos marrones que se encontraba de pie delante de mi y con el cual acababa de tropezarme. Era un chico de piel tostada, cabello castaño que caía rebelde sobre sus ojos y mirada jovial. Vestía unos vaqueros rotos en las rodillas y una camiseta negra que decía en letras blancas "Rock and Roll".

\- Disculpa...a sido culpa mía.- respondí mientras me ayudaba a levantar. Luego me despedí con un gesto de mano y seguí caminando, lo que menos necesitaba era hablar con alguien y distraerme.

Al llegar a la casa, rebusqué en mi bolso y hallé las viejas llaves en el interior, por precaución toque varias veces. Cabía la posibilidad de que mis padres estuviesen ahí, o que la casa la tuviesen otros propietarios. Nadie respondió, revisé sutilmente el lugar, parecía estar abandonado. Me acerqué a una ventana para mirar hacía el interior, pero solo alcance a observar un mullido sillón viejo lleno de pólvo.

Más confiada, introduje la llave en la ranura y empujé la puerta, está hizo un ruido desagradable a medida que se abría y dejó a la vista un pasillo. Mientras caminaba podía sentir el polvo inundando mis fosas nasales. El lugar estaba completamente desocupado, pero tenía un sillón viejo en la sala. El cual, lleno de polvo, parecía poder soportar algún tiempo de uso.

\- ¿Dónde debería empezar a buscar?- me pregunté mentalmente mientras con un movimiento de mi varita limpiaba el mullido sillón y me dejaba caer sobre el. Había un trozo de cartón en el suelo el cual convertí en una pequeña mesa.

\- Londres es...tan grande...- susurré pensativa.

\- ¿Debería escribirle que llegué?- me pregunté abriendo mi maleta y extrayendo un pergamino, tinta y pluma. Draco me había dicho que le avisara cuando llegase así que, antes de salir de aquí a iniciar mi búsqueda, debería escribirle. Además, podría pedirle al investigador que se la hiciese llegar.

 _Bobo,_

 _Ya he llegado a la antigua casa de mis padres. Por suerte, está desocupada así que estaré durmiendo aquí mientras esté investigando. Espero que todo este bien allá. Te amo, han pasado apenas horas y ya siento que me haces falta. Te escribiré más en la noche._

 _Con amor, Tu Hermione._

Estaba por cerrar la carta cuando un golpe en la puerta delantera me sobresaltó y terminé derramando la tinta sobre el pergamino y arruinándolo por completo. ¡Por Merlin, pero...! Me levanté y corrí a mirar quién llamaba. Arrugué el entrecejo al volver a ver al chico con el cual había tropezado.

\- Hola... ¿Necesitas algo?- interrogué mientras abría la puerta.

\- Ehh...no...es que te he visto y... ¿Eres Hermione...cierto? ¿Hermione Granger? Estudiamos juntos.- me dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

\- Espera... ¿Edward? ¿Eres tú?- exclamé sorprendida, su sonrisa se ensanchó mientras asentía una y otra vez.

\- ¡Estás hermosa, castaña!- exclamó el castaño y repentinamente me dio un abrazo. Había sido mi mejor y único amigo mientras estudiaba.

\- Gracias, tu no te quedas atrás.- comenté separándome rápidamente.

\- ¿Dónde has estado? ¡Desapareciste hace años!- me dijo con curiosidad.

\- Si, me enviaron a estudiar lejos...- mentí escondiendo mi mirada.

\- ¡A mi madre le alegrará verte! Vive en esta calle. ¿Vienes?- me interrogó sonriendo.

-Yo...no creo que pueda ahora, estoy...ocupada.- me excusé rápidamente.

\- ¿En la noche entonces? Si no tienes algo que hacer, claro.- insistió.

\- Está bien, en la noche. Nos vemos.- declaré comenzando a cerrar la puerta.

\- ¡Perfecto! Te veo en la noche, linda.- se despidió, me quedé petrificada por algunos segundos y luego simplemente cerré la puerta. ¿Linda? Draco le arrancaría los ojos si le escuchaba.

\- Ahora...esperamos un rato a que se vaya y salimos.- comenté volviéndome a sentar en el mullido sillón. Mis ojos revisaron la carta que había escrito, aquel era el último pergamino que me quedaba.

No podía enviar aquel trozo de papel completamente ilegible a Malfoy, pero podría salir a comprar pergaminos. Por supuesto, tendría que hacerlo más tarde porque debía reunirme con el investigador que Macgonagall me recomendó y el cual estaría ayudándome en mi búsqueda. Tras hacer una pelota de aquel papel arruinado lo dejé caer al suelo, levanté la tinta que seguía goterreando y dejé la pluma sobre la pequeña mesa.

Todavía faltaban dos horas para la cita con el desconocido, pero no conocía bien el lugar donde nos reuniríamos así que deseaba salir con anticipación por si tenía problemas localizando el lugar. Por ese motivo, luego de un rato, salí de la casa dispuesta a conseguir otro taxi para que me llevase a aquel centro comenrcial donde debía encontrarme con el investigador.

Pensar que esto apenas estaba empezando...aunque...si conseguía hacerlo muy rápido, podría volver a Hogwarts y terminar mis estudios. Minerva me dijo que me daría hasta Noviembre para llegar a estudiar; y que me ayudaría para que encontrase a mis padres rápido y luego reanudase mis estudios. ¡Y ese es mi plan!

Horas más tarde...

\- Entonces ¿Usted cree que deba dejarlo todo en sus manos? ¿No necesitará mi ayuda?- cuestioné sorprendida.

\- Mcgonagall me comentó tus deseos por volver a estudiar, me parece que deberías hacerlo. Aunque necesitaré que te quedes conmigo algunas semanas. Necesitaré que me facilites cierta información. Pero me parece que en un máximo de tres semanas podrías volver a Hogwarts.- me dijo el caballero de blancos cabellos y ojos verdes.

\- Confiaré en usted, pero prométame que tan pronto tenga un indicio de dónde están mis padre me avisará.- le pedí sujetando sus manos emocionada.

\- Claro que si, señorita Granger. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer. Pensé que convencerla para que me dejase hacerme cargo de la investigación sería más complicado.- me comentó con una cálida sonrisa.

\- La verdad es que...realmente deseo volver a Hogwarts.- acepté acomodando un riso rebelde tras mi oreja.

\- Pues nos estaremos viendo. Tan pronto este todo listo te aviso para que puedas regresarte a estudiar. Mientras estés por acá, podrías aprovechar e investigar en el antiguo hogar de tus padres. Quizás algún vecino, o algo por el estilo tenga información de su paradero.- me comentó el señor.

\- Eso haré, gracias. Nos vemos en unos días.- susurre poniéndome en pie, coloqué un beso fugaz y repentino en su mejilla y me alejé rápidamente. Algo me decía que más pronto de lo imaginado mis padre volverían a estar conmigo.

Cuando salí del centro comercial rápidamente me percaté de que la noche había caído sobre Londres no mágico. Cierto frío se coló por entre las telas que me cubrían y no pude más que acariciar suavemente mis brazos para entrar en calor. Aquel simple movimiento me recordó a mi rubio. Mi mirada se perdió en la extensa calle delante de mis ojos mientras mis pensamientos se perdían en la lejanía de mis recuerdos.

 _\- ¡Afuera está helado, rubio!- grité sujetándole de las solapas de la túnica mientras él intentaba arrastrarme fuera del castillo. Draco dejó escapar una carcajada y dándose la vuelta me agarró en brazos._

 _\- Prometo abrazarte para que entres en calor.- susurró lanzándome una guiñada sin bajarme de sus brazos. Miré a todos lados, asustada de que Slughorn o algún Slytherin pudiese vernos._

 _\- Draco nos pueden ver...- susurré sujetándome de su cuello mientras rastreaba el lugar nerviosa._

 _\- Nadie nos verá.- sentenció con una sonrisa mientras salíamos del castillo. Draco me dejó en el suelo cuando salimos, abracé mi cuerpo cuando la ola de frío golpeó mi cuerpo. Malfoy se giró con una sonrisa, podría ver como la respiración de mi rubio iba dejando un rastro en el aire._

 _\- ¿Mucho frío?- me interrogó divertido tirando suavemente de mi para abrazarme, le fulminé con mi mirada y él sujetó mi mano y me obligó a caminar._

 _\- ¿A dónde vamos?- pregunté siguiéndole el paso ._

\- ¡Taxi!- exclamé deteniendo un taxi que pasaba delante de mis ojos.

Minutos luego...

\- Gracias.- susurré bajando del vehículo, enterré mis manos en los hondos bolsillos del pantalón y comencé a caminar. Un suspiro se escapó de mis labios, estar aquí sola...sin mis amigos, sin Draco...se sentía extraño.

\- ¡Hermione!- gritó una voz a mis espaldas, me giré asustada, encontrándome con una cabello castaño y una bonita sonrisa que me miraba tres pasos por detrás.

\- Hola...- saludé

\- No olvidaste la comida ¿cierto? Ya le dije a mis padres que volviste.- me comentó Edward alcanzándome.

\- La comida...si claro...no lo olvidé.- murmuré intentando sonar convincente.

\- ¿Vamos entonces?- me preguntó extendiendo una mano, la sujeté, tomé una larga respiración y caminé junto al castaño que hace tantos años había sido mi mejor amigo.

\- Mami estaba muy emocionada cuando le dije que volviste. Esperamos que te quedes un tiempo. - me comentó sonriendo.

\- En realidad no estaré mucho tiempo..- susurré encogiéndome de hombros. Edwards tocó la puerta de una de las casas y se escuchó movimiento en el interior.

\- Hermione, te ves muy bonita.- susurró el castaño enterrando sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón mientras esperábamos que alguien abriese la puerta.

\- Gracias, no creo que sea para tanto...- susurre ligeramente nerviosa.

\- Si es para tanto...- respondió él, extendió su mano hacía mi mejilla, pero me moví justo a tiempo para evitar el contacto. Justo en ese instante, la puerta se abrió y una señora de bonitos bucles castaños asomo su rostro, una enorme sonrisa reposaba sobre su labios.

\- ¡Hermione! ¡Tanto tiempo! ¡Mira que grande estás!- exclamó al verme.

De eso ya van algunas semanas, el inspector tardó más de lo previsto en volver a contactarme, pero no me quedé simplemente esperando. Me levantaba muy temprano, salía a revisar las urbanizaciones cercanas, o averiguar con los vecinos, disimuladamente, el paradero de mis padres. Me tocó mentir sobre el motivo que me trajo a mi antigua casa. A Edward y a su familia les dije que estaba acá porque tenía una investigación escolar que me obligó a transladarme.

A medida que los días pasaban, sentía que extrañaba un poco más a mi rubio platinado y a mis amigos. Con tanto estar de un lado a otro, incluso había olvidado detenerme a escribirle a alguno de ellos. Además, las noches las pasaba, normalmente, en casa de la familia de Edward así que llegaba a la vieja casa de mis padres solo a dormir. Eso me mantenía anclada al mundo, por menos podía distraer mi mente un poco.

\- Aquí está la lista de los lugares que he visitado. - hablé tendiéndole un pergamino al investigador.

\- Perfecto, le envié un patronus porque ya tengo todo lo necesario. Podrás regresar a Hogwarts y yo te enviaré una carta cuando sus padres hayan aparecido. Con lo que me contaste que te dijeron los vecinos tengo entendido que probablemente tus padres estén en Australia...- me comentó el hombre de grises cabellos.

\- Yo... ¿No cree que será mejor si yo le acompaño a buscarlos?- comenté ligeramente insegura.

\- Señorita Granger, creo que con o sin usted el trabajo podría llevarse a cabo. Pero si usted se queda, no podrá terminar sus estudios.- me explicó.

\- Si, cierto, entonces...me iré mañana temprano...- sentencié poniéndome en pie.

\- No olvides enviarle un pergamino a Mcgonagall. Ella estaba realmente preocupada por tu decisión.- me comentó el señor.

\- Lo haré, y...gracias...realmente gracias...- respondí

Contianuará...

* * *

¿Qué os ha parecido? ¡En el siguiente capítulo regresamos a Hogwarts!


	4. Chapter 4

Hola!!!

Seirlorlina: Hello! Jaja yeah por ahora Hermione estará lejos de su "enamorado" XD ¿con que se encontrará al regresar a Hogwarts? XD Gracias por comentar! Besos!

Mina: Yeii! Hermione estará de vuelta *.* Ya Draco no andará solito / Gracias por comentar! Besos!

Capitulo 4

 _La nueva bibliotecaria_

P.O.V Draco Malfoy

Llevábamos un tiempo en Hogwarts, un tiempo horrible y aburrido. En el cual, no hice más que ir al aula y regresar a las mazmorras. Pansy se las arreglaba para, de vez en cuando, obligarme a irme con ella a caminar por los alrededores, pero no había conseguido mucho. Hoy, como los días anteriores, recién salía de la clase de Defensa contra las Artes oscuras cuando mi morena me agarró del brazo impiediendo mi huida.

-No, rubio, no puedes irte a encerrar en las mazmoras.- me dijo al agarrarme, una sonrisa se resbaló por mis labios ante su comentario.

\- No iba a las mazmorras.- respondí sin esconder mi sonrisa burlona, Pansy elevó una de sus cejas de manera escéptica.

\- ¿Ah no? Eso has estado haciendo los últimos días. ¿A dónde ibas entonces?- cuestionó intrigada.

-A la biblioteca...necesito un libro.- expliqué.

\- Pero no hay bibliotecaria. La misma Mcgonagall dijo que si necesitaban un libro debían acudir a ella.- me acusó mi morena mirándome con el ceño fruncido.

\- Estaba hablando con Black, me dijo que ya llegó la nueva bibliotecaria y que abrirían la biblioteca.- expliqué

\- ¿Y te urge el libro o extrañas la biblioteca?-me preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

\- Pelinegra...me urge el libro.- sentencié dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Pero...quedamos en reunirnos en el campo de Quiddich. ¿No vendrás?- insistió Pansy.

-Me urge el libro, tengo una redacción extremadamente larga, pero... me pasaré por allá luego.- declaré dándole un beso en la frente antes de alejarme hacía la biblioteca.

Realmente, me urgía encontrar ese libro, me había prometido que este año superaría cualquier expectativa. Ademas, no estando Hermione en Hogwarts, no tenía ningún impedimento para ser el mejor. Y eso de ser el mejor, realmente no me desagradaba en lo más mínimo... no por cualquier cosa soy un Malfoy.

Mientras caminaba rumbo a la biblioteca, el camino me hacía pensar en mi leona. Me detuve delante de la enorme puerta que daba paso al antiguo y polvoriento lugar...la sonrisa de mi castaña atravesó mi mente. Su hermosa, a veces ruidosas, sonrisa. Hace un mes que no se de ella...solo espero que se encuentre bien y que halla adelantado algo en su investigación.

De pie allí, recordé todas esas veces que le vi reír en este lugar. Aquellos días cuando le espiaba, la recuerdo sentada en su mesa, muy cerca de la mía, sin que ella notase mi presencia. Rodeada de un montón de libros, moviendo su pluma sobre los pergaminos con rapidez y decisión. Su cabello enmarañado entrometiéndose con su campo de visión de vez en cuando. Arrugando el entrecejo cuando no entendía algo, o dando punta pies en el suelo cuando estaba nerviosa o sintiéndose observada.

Entré a la biblioteca en silencio, el lugar estaba muy callado, incluso daba la impresión de estar vacío. Todo estaba exactamente igual que antes, incluso podría decir que la guerra no había traspasado hasta este extremo del castillo. Me detuve en aquella mesa donde solía sentarme a observar a mi leona. Tantos buenos recuerdos se arremolinaban en mi cabeza; cuánto deseo que ella esté aquí...conmigo.

\- Hola. ¿Puedo ayudarte?- cuestionó una voz a mi espalda.

Al darme la vuelta, me encontré con unos enormes ojos azules que me observaban, un rostro delicado que, ligeramente ladeado, estudiaba mis movimientos. Y un cabello castaño completamente lacio que caía por unos hombros cubiertos por la tela de una camisa blanca. Era una joven, podría tener unos veinte y tres años máximo, se hallaba de pie en la mesa continúa a la mía.

\- ¿Perdón?- interrogué confundido saliendo de mi sorpresa. La chica parpadeó y se acomodó un pedazo de su cabello tras la oreja mientras su sonrisa se volvía aún más pronunciada.

\- Te vi ligeramente perdido. ¿Buscas algún libro o a alguien?- insistió la chica de largo cabello y enormes ojos azules con enormes y pronunciadas pestañas.

\- Buscaba un libro para la clase de Transformaciones. Pero esperaré a ver a la nueva bibliotecaria...necesito la ayuda de alguien que conozca el lugar.- declaré pasando una mano por mis cabellos.

\- Recién estoy llegando y no conozco mucho, pero intentaré encontrar rápido ese libro.- me dijo de manera bromista la chica y se terminó de acercar.

\- ¿Tu eres la nueva bibliotecaria?- cuestioné sorprendido.

-Si, Julieta, me llamó Julieta. - me dijo la chica deteniéndose a pocos metros de distancia, una sonrisa cálida reposando sobre sus labios.

\- Me esperaba...- comencé a decir ligeramente impresionado.

\- ¿Una vieja, con una berruga, gafas y cabello gris?- me interrogó divertida.

\- Y con cara de amargada...- acepté.

\- ¿Me dirás tú nombre? Eres el primer alumno al que conozco.

\- Draco, Draco Lucius Malfoy.- respondí acomodando mi túnica.

\- Malfoy, es un gusto. Entonces ¿Me dirás el nombre del libro?- me preguntó, me agradaba, la nueva bibliotecaria realmente era agradable.

\- Lo apunté en mi libro, dame un minuto.- murmuré rebuscando dentro del libro y tendiéndole rápidamente un trozo de pergamino con el nombre del libro descansando sobre el mismo.

\- Si me das unos minutos, lo consigo...- me dijo sujetando el pergamino y elevando su varita.

\- Debe estar por aquel lado...solo no recuerdo exactamente donde.- declaré apuntando algunas estanterías a lo lejos. La chica se giró con una ceja alzada y volvió a sonreír.

\- ¿Pasabas mucho tiempo aquí?- me interrogó

\- Para nada, mi novia es una come libros y lo aprendí de ella.- expliqué

\- ¿Tu novia? ¿Por que no vino a ayudarte?- siguió preguntando mientras caminábamos entre las pilas de libros.

\- Ella no está aquí...- me limité a decir.

\- ¿Terminó de estudiar? Así que te gustan las chicas mayores...- comentó divertida.

\- ¡No para nada! No es que ella sea mayor solo que...ya sabes...luego de la guerra no todos volvimos.- expliqué

\- Lo siento...no soy de por aquí...apenas tengo conocimiento de la guerra y de todo lo ocurrido.- me explicó mientras se estiraba a sujetar un libro.

\- Lo que si es seguro es que has oído hablar de mi novia.- comenté sin poder evitar mi sonrisa de orgullo.

\- ¿Eso crees? ¿De quién se trata? ¿La reina de España acaso?- cuestionó divertida mientras me tendía el libro que me había traído hasta aquí.

\- Hermione Jean Granger. Es la heroina del mundo mágico...salió en todos los periódicos.- comenté ojeando el libro.

\- Oh, claro, Granger. Creo que leí sobre ella. Todo un...personaje.

\- Bueno, gracias. Me sentaré por allá a leer... ¿No te importa, cierto? - pregunté señalando una de las mesas.

\- La biblioteca está a sus servicios, Malfoy. Y estando tan vacía puedes usar la mesa que quieras.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Oye...bonitos ojos.- le dije antes de irme a sentar, no había podido evitar comentárselo.

\- Hacen juego con el gris...- le escuché comentar antes de irse hacía su escritorio, cuatro mesas por detrás de la mesa donde me había ubicado.

\- Es cierto...una blusa gris le haría juego...- susurré para mi mismo mientras me sentaba.

Pasé la tarde y parte de la noche sentado en aquel lugar leyendo, aún así, tenía más de la mitad del pergamino vacío. Ligeramente indignado cerré el libro de golpe, cada vez que comenzaba a escribir terminaba pensando en Hermione. Recordando que no me había escrito, que no sabía cómo estaba o que hacía. ¿Estaría con alguien? ¿Estaría conociendo más gente?

\- Me lleva.- murmuré dejando que mi espalda se recostase del respaldar de la silla y llevando mis manos a mis cabellos.

\- Draco...- la voz de Pansy consiguió que me girase, me encontré con la morena y con Theodore. Ambos se acercaron y se ubicaron junto a mi mientras me dedicaban una mirada de intriga.

\- Nos quedamos esperándote.- me acusó Pans.

\- Me distraje...necesitaba escribir esto...- expliqué señalando el pergamino.

\- ¿Eso es todo lo que has hecho?- interrogó Theo.

\- Si, y no comentes al respecto.- le corté enojado.

\- Podrías habernos avisado.- me acusó mi morena.

\- Pansy, solo me distraje.- repetí

\- Bueno, Ronald me está esperando, pero hablaremos de eso en las mazmorras.- me advirtió mi amiga antes de darme un beso en la mejilla e irse. Theo, por el contrario, se acomodó el la silla y observó alrededor.

\- ¿Por que no estás con Weasley?- cuestioné mientras volvía a abrir el libro.

\- Se enojó conmigo.- explicó mi amigo.

\- ¿Por?- pregunté distraídamente.

\- Me senté con Daphne y Astoria en el campo de Quiddich. Estaba hablando con ellas, pero Astoria de tuvo que ir y quedamos solos su hermana y yo. Estábamos solo conversando, pero de repente ella comenzó a llorar, intenté consolarla, aunque no sabía cómo y me besó. Ginny solo vio eso, porque luego nos separó. Comenzó a discutir, a gritarme, se arrojó sobre Daphne y luego llegó Hagrid y les restó puntos. Ginny se fue hechando chispas y me gritó que no le siguiese.- me explicó mi amigo.

\- Eres muy tonto, Theo. ¿Como te dejas besar por Daphne en el campo de Quiddich? - cuestioné sacando la mirada de mi libro, estaba claro que Daphne es muy predecible, cualquiera podría evitar un beso suyo.

\- No me lo esperaba, ella estaba llorando.- exclamó mi amigo a la defensiva.

\- Como si no conocieras a Daphne.- murmuré rodando los ojos.

\- ¿Cómo hago para contentar a Gin?- me preguntó inclinándose de la mesa.

\- No lo sé. Cómprale algo...o ve de rodillas y suplícale que te perdone.- comenté encogiéndome de hombros. Jamás me había visto en la necesidad de ir a pedirle perdón a una chica, y la única vez que discutí con Hermione por un tema parecido, fue ella quien me debía una disculpa.

\- ¿Cómo haces para que tu relación con Hermione sea tan perfecta? Es más ¿Como logras que las chicas que están detrás de ti no arruinen tu relación?- me preguntó mi amigo cruzándose de brazos.

\- Soy claro con ellas, Nott. Además, soy Draco Malfoy, eso es suficiente para que cualquier chica o chico que quiera interferir en mi relación se lo piense dos veces antes de hacerlo.- me pavoneé con una sonrisa orgullosa.

\- Anda... ¿y ese ángel de dónde salió?- le escuché preguntar a mi amigo con la mirada perdida, me giré a mirar y vi que observaba a la castaña de ojos azules.

\- Es la nueva bibliotecaria, se llama Julieta.- le comenté

\- ¡Oye, oye! ¿Ya averiguaste su nombre? Hermione está lejos, pero tiene como enterrarse de todo, Malfoy.- me advirtió mi amigo divertido.

\- No Soy yo quién está babeando por ella, no creo que a Ginny le guste escuchar eso.- respondí acomodando mis pergaminos.

\- Entre hermanos no nos traicionados, Malfoy. Además, solo decía que es muy bonita la muchacha.

\- Pues si, lo es, estuve hablando un rato con ella y es bastante agradable.- comenté guardando mis cosas.

\- ¿Hablando? ¡Ves lo que digo!

\- Hablando porque necesitaba un libro, idiota. Yo amo a mi castaña...- le advertí poniéndome en pie.

\- Bromeaba, Bromeaba.- se retractó mi amigo.

\- Te veré luego, Malfoy.- me saludó Julieta cuando pasamos junto a ella camino a la salida.

-Si, probablemente mañana.- respondí con un movimiento de cabeza antes de salir de la biblioteca.

\- ¿Y eso? Parece que llamaste su atención.- se burló Theo elevando una ceja.

\- Si no quieres ser enemigo de Hermione ni siquiera repitas eso.- le advertí mientras caminábamos.

\- Hablando de Hermione. ¿Te ha escrito? Ha pasado un mes y...pronto se cumplirá otra semana...y...

\- No, no sé nada de ella. Debe estar ocupada. Ella se distrae cuando investiga. Seguro me escribirá cuando se desocupe.- sentencié encogiéndome de hombros.

\- Claro...

\- ¿Aquella no es Ginny?- interrogué señalando hacia las escaleras que se extendían a lo lejos. La pelirroja iba subiendo las escaleras, seguramente hacía su torre, junto a ella caminaba Mclaggen.

\- Sí, iré a hablar con ella. Deséame suerte.- me dijo Theo antes de correr hacia la pelirroja. Les seguí con la mirada y luego simplemente encaminé mis pasos hacía las mazmorras.

P.O.V Theodore Nott

Jamás había sentido tanto miedo en mi vida, me aterrorizaba la sola idea de perder a Ginny. Estos últimos días las chicas de Slytherin han estado al pendiente de mi, es como si un iman hubiese caído sobre mi cuerpo y se viesen obligadas a perseguirme. Draco anda tan distraído que no se percata de las miradas que nos lanzan, pero yo si me he percatado. Las he ignorado, e intento no quedarme a solas con ninguna chica, ya sea en la sala común o en las aulas. ¡Pero Daphne me tomó por sorpresa!

Ginny estaba que lanzaba humo, incluso me pareció ver un incendio en su rostro. Hagrid tuvo que tirar fuerte de ella para separarla de la rubia e incluso cuando las separó, mi pelirroja intentó patear a mi compañera de casa. Cuando se hubo tranquilizado, se volteó hacia mi, me señaló con su dedo índice y me advirtió que no le siguiese. ¡Ni loco le desobedecía!

Deseaba explicarle que no es lo que parecía ser, pero ella no pareció dispuesta a escucharme. Seguramente la comadreja Weasley debía estar llenándole la cabeza, porque cuando su hermana comenzó a alejarse me dedicó una mirada de enojo y murmuró un "Sabía que esto ocurriría". Luego Ronald siguió andando tras su hermana y yo me quedé estático junto a una Daphne que murmuraba lo salvaje que eran los Weasley.

\- ¡Ginny! ¿Podemos hablar?- grité subiendo las escaleras, la pelirroja se hallaba una escalera adelante. Al escucharme, se giró, todavía estaba muy seria así que debía andarme con pinzas. Mclaggen a su lado colocó su mano alrededor de la cintura de mi chica y me miró acusadoramente. ¿Y este que le pasa?

\- No quiero hablar contigo, Nott.- me dijo cuando me detuve dos escalones por debajo.

\- Necesito explicarte...- hablé

\- ¿Explicarme? ¡Llevó días viéndote con chicas diferentes! ¡Al final Ron tenía razón! Y fuiste tan idiota de besarte en el campo de Quiddich con una de ellas. ¡Me hubieses ahorrado la vergüenza de quedar como una idiota! ¡Sabias que yo estaría ahí!- me dijo enojada

\- ¿Podemos hablar solos? No es lo que parece.- rogué subiendo un escalón.

\- No, no podemos. Estoy con Mclaggen e íbamos a jugar una partida de ajedrez.- sentenció mi pelirroja obstinadamente.

\- Ginny, estás actuando como una niña.- murmuré sujetando su brazo, Mclaggen apartó mi mano antes de que pudiese tocarla.

\- Dijo que no, serpiente.- me dijo el chico mirándome burlonamente.

\- No hablo contigo.- le adverti empujándole ligeramente.

\- Nott, por favor.- me pidió Ginny.

\- Déjame explicarte.- insistí, intenté sujetarla pero Mclaggen se interpuso y me empujó.

Logró desbalancearme, me tambaleé y terminé colocando erroneamente en pie. Hubiese caído hacía atrás si Ginny no hubiese agarrado mi mano para darme balance. Apenas me tocó durante algunos segundos, porque cuando volví a tener balance me soltó y comenzó a subir siendo seguida de Mclaggen.

\- ¡Ginny! ¡No es lo que parece!- grité, claro que no recibí respuesta alguna.

\- ¿Sigue enojada?- me preguntó una voz a mis espaldas, me giré encontrándome con Daphne. La rubia me miraba con cierta culpa en los ojos.

\- Si.- susurré bajando las escaleras.

\- Lo siento, no debí besarte. No sé porque lo hice.- se disculpó Greengrass caminando junto a mi hacía las mazmorras.

\- Está bien. Solo no vuelvas a hacerlo. Amo a Ginny, y sé que cuando se tranquilice me escuchará. - hablé

\- Eres lindo, Ginny es muy afortunada.- comentó Daphne.

\- Yo soy muy afortunado al tenerla a ella...- declaré mirándole fijamente, la rubia rodo ligeramente los ojos y seguimos el camino en dirección a las mazmorras.

P.O.V Draco Malfoy

Pasaron varios días en los cuales seguí la misma rutina. No tenía nada mejor que hacer además de ir a volar un rato u adentrarme en la biblioteca. Al principio iba a realizar mis tareas, pero luego de una conversación con Julieta, comencé a ir a hacerle compañía y a distraerme. La castaña siempre estaba allí sola, no mucha gente solía pasearse por allí, y los que lo hacían no iban precisamente a leer.

 _Estaba sentando en mi mesa de siempre. Ojeando, sin leer, "La historia de Hogwarts". Aquel era el libro favorito de mi castaña y ojearlo me hacía sentir cerca de ella. Estando allí sentando dirigí una mirada a mi mano y contemplé el anillo de la familia que reposaba sobre mi dedo. Había uno exactamente idéntico en mi cuerto, mi madre me lo había dado para que se lo diese a Hermione como anillo de compromiso, pero pasaron los días, ella se fue, y no me atreví a dárselo._

 _Perdido en mis pensamientos, terminé cerrando el libro y acariciando la tapa dura que recubría las páginas. Mis ojos recorrían el trazo marrón y las letras doradas que marcaban el nombre del libro. Como siempre, la biblioteca era uno de los lugares más silenciosos. Era uno de los motivos por los cuales había seguido viniendo a refugiarme aquí...no habían ruidos y podía escuchar los gritos de mi cabeza._

 _\- ¿Pensando, Malfoy?- preguntó una voz, sacudí la cabeza y al girarme hacía mi costado me encontré con aquellos enormes ojos azules. Julieta se encontraba de pie en uno de los extremos de la mesa._

 _\- Si. ¿Y tú? ¿Aburrida?- cuestioné colocando el libro a un lado y abriendo uno de mis libros más escualidos._

 _\- Estaba leyendo, pero te vi pensativo y...vine a curiosear.- aceptó sentándose en aquel extremo de la mesa, inclinando sus codos de la madera barnizada y observándome fijamente._

 _\- Siempre he despertado curiosidad en los demás, soy muy interesante.- alardeé, ella dejó salir una ruidosa risa, pero luego observó el alrededor comprobando que estábamos solos y nadie diría nada al verle sentada conmigo._

 _\- ¿Qué pensabas?- me interrogó_

 _-Nada importante, solo que Hogwarts está un poco aburrido.- comenté_

 _\- Bueno, si necesitas compañía, podrías venir aquí. Nadie suele venir, así que, cuando no tengas con quien hablar, date una vuelta.- me dijo Julieta poniéndose en pie._

 _\- Lo tomaré en cuenta.- respondí_

 _\- Te dejó leer.- me dijo yéndose a su lugar. Le vi agarrar un libro y reanudar en silencio su lectura. Le observé durante algunos minutos y luego volví a enfocarme en mi escualido libro._

Desde ese día, cuando me hallaba aburrido o solo, o cuando los vestigios de la guerra atacaban mi mente, venía a refugiarme en la biblioteca. Julieta a veces podía hablar conmigo, otras veces estaba muy ocupada. Pero cuando se desocupaba, solía atenderme, hablar con ella era como hablar con Hermione. Siempre tenía algo que decirme, ya sea de un libro o de un estudio, de una pocima, entre muchas cosas.

Así que, en una semana, descubrí que me agradaba aquella muchacha. Era como una amiga que no me recordaba a cada tres segundos la guerra o que no me preguntaba si Hermione me había escrito. Era un escape. Allí me encontraba aquel tres de octubre, vísperas de Hallowen. Inclinado del escritorio de Julieta mientras ella se reía al escuchar que disfraz usaría.

\- ¿Vampiro? ¿Iras de vampiro enserio?- me preguntó burlonamente.

\- No te burles, se te caerá la baba cuando me veas. ¿Irás cierto?- interrogué

\- Si, por supuesto. El grupo docente está invitado.- me comentó

\- ¿De qué te disfrazarás entonces?- cuestioné elevando una de mis cejas.

\- Aún no lo sé...- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

\- No falta tanto para la fiesta...algunas semanas solamente. ¿De lápiz? ¿De libro? Irás a gritarle a todos que deben leer.- me burlé

\- No sería mala idea; así quizás venga más gente a estudiar.- aceptó ella riendo.

\- Hablando de estudiar, debo encontrar un libro. - recordé rebuscando en mi túnica y extrayendo un pergamino.

\- Espera aquí, yo te lo busco.- me dijo sujetando el papel y yéndose hacía las estanterías. Le observé mientras se alejaba, era una gran amiga. La castaña se perdió de mi vista y mi mirada se quedó pérdida por algunos segundos, hasta que unas manos delicadas cubrieron mi vista.

\- ¿Cómo lo has hecho? Te has ido hacía adelante y apareces detrás de mi.- dije sonriendo mientras recorría las manos que impedían mi visión. Hubo un corto silencio, por un lazo de algunos segundos hasta que aquellas manos aflojaron su agarre y pude ver la luz entre los dedos.

Ante la nula respuesta, y sorprendido de no escuchar la escandalosa risa de Julieta, giré el rostro. Las manos delicadas no me impidieron mi misión. Para mi sorpresa, no me encontré con unos enormes ojos azules y una sonrisa amistosa. En su lugar, habían unos ojos color caramelo que brillaban hermosamente, un ceño ligeramente y una sonrisa tímida.

\- ¿Con quién estabas?- me interrogó mi leona con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

\- Rubio, alparecer alguien más se llevó el libro.- la voz de Julieta hizo que me girase, la castaña de ojos azules se detuvo al verme acompañado. Volví mi mirada hacia Hermione y le vi estudiando a Julieta con el ceño fruncido.

Continuará...

¡Hola hola! ¿Qué opinará Hermione de la nueva Bibliotecaria? ¿Perdonará Ginny a Theo? ¿Qué pensara Pansy de la actitud de Ron hacía Nott?


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola!**

 **Alejandra:** Hey! Jajaja yes al fin apareció hermi XD jejeje Por ahora Draco no se meterá en problemas XD

 **Seirlorlina:** Hola! Jajaja Y eso es lo que hará Hermione XD dejar claro quién es la novia XD

 **EzriaStydiaTrash** : Hello! Jajaja creo que a pocos le cae bien Julieta XD que bueno que te guste la historia y espero disfrutes el capítulo. Besos!

 **Mora Grenger** : Hey! Que bueno que te guste la historia. Gracias por comentar! Besos!

*Gracias a todos por leer y comentar* Besos

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

P.O.V Pansy Parkinson

La mañana pintaba un ambiente frío y aburrido, me levanté con la expectacion de que no ocurriría nada realmente relevante. Lamentablemente, me había equivocado. Apenas llegue al gran salón me encontré con Ronald en la entrada. Mi pelirrojo estaba hablando con Nott, bueno, discutiendo, como es habitual en ellos.

\- Chicos ¿Todo bien?- cuestioné abrazando ligeramente a mi pelirrojo, aún sabiendo que nada estaba realmente bien entre ambos.

-No, este idiota cree que puede burlarse de mi hermana. Pero quiero que comprenda que debe mantenerse lejos de ella.- sentenció mi novio señalando a Theo, mi amigo castaño le fulminó con la mirada.

\- Tú no eres nadie para decirme que hacer, Weasley.- sentenció Nott, y aprecié cierto tono frío y amenazantemente en sus palabras.

\- Quedas advertido.- susurró Ron

\- ¿Ron qué ocurre contigo?- interrumpí alejándome de mi novio y cruzándome de brazos.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué me ocurre de que?- me cuestionó frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Nott ama a Ginny, no eres nadie para interponerte en su relación.- sentencié mirándole seriamente.

\- ¿Lo apoyas a él?- me preguntó enojado.

-Siempre lo he apoyado, y lo sabes. ¡Ginny ya no es una niña! Pensé que ya habías superado esa etapa.- le advertí rodando los ojos.

-Pansy, no quiero a mi hermana con una vil serpiente, él solo le hace daño .- sentenció Weasley cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¿Vil serpiente? Te recuerdo que también soy una serpiente, y si tu opinión sobre nosotros es que somos viles...

\- Tu no mi amor...- me interrumpió acercándose.

\- ¿Qué ocurre contigo? ¿Por qué rechazas tanto a Theo? Él ha intentado agradarte, pero siemplemente lo detestas.- le dije enojada.

-Pansy, olvídalo, no quiero causarte problemas.- me interrumpió Nott

-Piérdete, Nott. Así Pansy y yo hablamos.- le dijo Ron de mala manera.

\- No. Tu y yo hablaremos luego. Cuando yo tenga las cosas claras, porque realmente no quiero decir algo y luego arrepentirme.- declaré sujetando a Nott del brazo y arrastrándolo lejos del comedor.

\- Pansy, no quiero causarte problemas.- comentó mi castaño.

-El problema es Ron.- suspiré

\- Sus problemas conmigo no tienen que afectarles a ustedes.- siguió argumentando mi amigo.

-Eres mi hermano, Nott. Si Ron te rechaza y te trata descortésmente, me afecta.- declaré mientras trazaba la ruta hacia la biblioteca, allí debía estar Draco, últimamente solía estar allí todo el tiempo.

P.O.V Draco Malfoy

\- Eh...Hermione, ella es Julieta.- las presenté cuando conseguí recuperar la voz. Mi castaña asintió lentamente y luego clavó sus ojos en mi. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo cuando sus ojos color caramelo adquieron un aire de enojo.

-Un placer.- comentó mi castaña con un gesto de mano en dirección a Julieta, mi amiga devolvió el gesto mientras sonreía.

-Yo...les dejo.- se despidió la otra castaña alejándose hacía su escritorio. Le seguí con la mirada durante algunos segundos antes de volverme a girar hacia Hermione. Me encontré con unos ojos abiertos enormemente y una ceja arqueada.

\- ¿Qué?- interrogué al ver su mirada.

\- ¿No te alegras de verme?- me preguntó colocando las manos sobre sus caderas. Con la respiración ligeramente contenida intenté responder, pero no hallaba las palabras. Aún no podía creerlo.

La tenía frente a mi. Con sus bucles castaños, sus ojos como el dulce caramelo, sus labios pintados, por primera vez, de un llamativo rojo. Unos jeans negros ceñidos y una blusa blanca. Por un instante, envidié aquellos trozo de tela que tenían el privilegio de rozar la suave piel de mi leona.

-Claro que me alegro de verte...- susurré sin dejar de admirarle. Llevaba más de un mes sin verla y jamás pensé que podría llegar a extrañarla tanto.

\- No pareces muy emocionado.- comentó.

\- ¿Qué?- cuestioné confundido, seguía perdido en la hermosura de su rostro, en sus labios. Mis ojos se habían detenido a observarlos y no hallaba la manera de sacar de ahí mi mirada. Seguía la curva de los mismos, el rojo sutil que los hacían tan irresistibles a mi vista...

\- ¿No me saludas?- volvió a cuestionar sacándome de mis pensamientos.

\- Oh eso...- susurré dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla. Cuando volví a mirarla, me encontré con unos ojos aún más abiertos, me perdí en sus facciones. Seguía completamente anonadado por su presencia. Claramente, no era una actitud muy Slytherin.

\- ¿Eso que ha sido?- me interrogó señalando su mejilla.

\- Un saludo...- susurré encogiéndome de hombros, estaba listo para preguntar cómo le había ido, o porque no me había escrito, cuando sentí su mano en mi nuca tirando de mi para acercarme.

Un tirón certero consiguió que nuestros cuerpos se juntase por completo. Sentía los dedos de mi leona acariciando mi nuca mientras se ponía en puntas y se acercaba peligrosamente ha mis labios. No necesitaba que me lo pidiese nuevamente. Rodeé su cintura y atrapé dulcemente sus labios, succionando su labio inferior en el proceso. Sintiendo como su cuerpo temblaba en repuesta a nuestra cercanía.

-Vaya...que beso...- susurré alejándome algunos centímetros, sorpresivamente aquellos labios, que ahora estaban teñidos de un rojo carmesí, volvieron a atrapar intensamente los míos. Una lengua juguetona pidió permiso y no pasó mucho cuando le fue concedido.

Sentía los dedos de mi castaña enterrándose ligeramente en la piel entre mi cuello y hombros. Ávidamente, sus labios jugaban con los míos. Por un instante, no parecía que simplemente me besaba por besarme, me dio la impresión de que me estaba reclamando como suyo. Me dio la impresión de que estaba dando a entender que yo le pertenecía. Y lo supe cuando aquellos labios ansiosos se desplazaron a mi cuello y aquellos dientes mordieron el lugar indicado consiguiendo que todo mi cuerpo se extremesiera.

Solo hasta ese instante, solo hasta sentir ese movimiento involuntario, esa respuesta de mi parte. Aquella leona se dio por satisfecha y volvió a mis labios. Decidí abusar un poco de mis dones y me colé en sus pensamientos.

\- ¡Si Draco, sé que entraste a mi mente! ¡Y si! ¡Eres mío!- le escuché pensar, una sonrisa se resbaló por mis labios a la vez que rompía el beso.

\- Aquí no hay nadie a quien debas recordarle que soy tuyo...- susurré dándole un pico en los labios.

\- Por si acaso...- me respondió sonrojada.

-Un momento... ¿Como es eso de que soy tuyo? Porque...comienzo a sentirme realmente aterrado...- mentí cerrando los ojos, escuché la risa nerviosa de mi Gryffindor. Podía sentir su respiración mientras reclinaba mi frente de la suya, ella ladeó el rostro y depositó un corto beso en mis labios.

\- Soy la futura señora Malfoy...así que...en poco tiempo...serás mi marido.- susurró, abrí mis ojos y me encontré con aquella mirada que se había convertido en parte esencial de mi vida.

\- Eso se escuchó bonito...- acepté acariciando su mejilla derecha, bajando luego con mis dedos por su hombro y brazo.

\- ¿Qué?- interrogó sonriendo.

-Eso que has dicho...que seré tu esposo, se escuchó muy bonito futura señora Malfoy.- susurré completamente sumergido en su mirada. Un ligero sonrojo asomó en su rostro y luego una sonrisa que me obligó a sonreírle de vuelta.

\- ¿Me extrañaste, Malfoy?- me preguntó separándose de mi para sentarse en la mesa que se hallaba a algunos pasos de distancia. Le seguí sin pensarlo, ubicándome junto a ella mientras le veía pasar con cierto recelo la yema de sus dedos por la vieja superficie de la madera.

\- No lo sé...quizás... ¿Tu me extrañaste?- interrogué con una ceja levantada, Mione rodó los ojos y luego con una sonrisa se limitó a asentir.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y tus padres?- cambié el tema mientras tomaba sus manos entre las mías.

\- Ellos...

\- ¡Draco! Necesito...- me giré al escuchar mi nombre y me encontré con Pansy caminando apresuradamente en mi dirección. Junto a ella, Nott arrastraba los pies sin mucho ánimo.

\- ¡Hermione! ¿Qué haces aquí?- cuestionó Theo interrumpiendo las palabras de mi morena.

\- Ya ven...de regreso.- se limitó a responder mi leona sin borrar su sonrisa cálida.

\- ¿Qué ocurre chicos?- interrogué con el ceño fruncido mientras terminaba de girar mi cuerpo para encararlos. Hermione a mi lado se inclinó hacia mi, sentí su mentón descansar en mi hombro y sus manos rodearme ligeramente.

\- Necesitamos hablar contigo, pero estás ocupado, puede esperar.- explicó Pansy nerviosamente, supe al instante que no deseaba que Hermione supiese el tema de conversación. Decidí seguirle la corriente solo para que Hermione no fuese a sentirse ofendida u excluida de nuestro grupo.

\- Me cuentan luego entonces, iré en un rato a sala común.- les dije guiñándoles un ojo de manera cómplice, Pansy sonrío y se limitó a asentir.

\- Estamos felices al verte de vuelta, Hermione. Ahora Draco estará más animado y dejará de estar todo el día en las mazmorras.- comentó Pansy rodando los ojos, mi castaña soltó una risa y me propinó un corto beso en la mejilla.

\- ¡Y dejará de venir aquí! Realmente ya me estaba preocupando, pensé que se convertiría en un ratón de bublioteca.- comentó Nott rodando los ojos, le fulminé con la mirada.

\- ¿Te la pasabas aquí, Dragoncito? ¿Tanto me extrañabas? - me interrogó de manera bromista Hermione, sentí cierto toque de burla en su tono de voz.

\- ¡No, Mione! Venía a hablar con la nueva bibliotecaria; se han hecho muy amigos.- comentó distraídamente mi amigo castaño, ni siquiera se había percatado de sus palabras porque se giró a buscar a Julieta como si hablase del tiempo. Pansy abrió enormemente los ojos y a mi se me tensaron los músculos de la espalda.

Aún sin ver el rostro de mi novia podía sentir el caliente emanar poco a poco de ella. Hermione podía ser un poco exagerada, y no sé si le moleste que yo halla pasado un tiempo con Julieta. Además, es solo una buena amiga, eso no tiene porqué hacerla enojar. ¿O si?

\- ¿Con Julietita? Tan lindo mi Dragoncito. ¿Me acompañas?- cuestionó mi leona poniendose en pie, miré a Theo de manera asesina mientras asentía. El castaño me miraba con un dejé de confusión, como quién no entiende que a hecho mal.

\- Te odio, Nott.- murmuré mientras me despedía con un gesto de manos y seguía a Granger.

\- ¿Qué dije?- escuché preguntar a mi amigo, claramente escuché como Pansy le golpeaba la nuca. Me imaginé a la morena con la mirada enojada y un gesto de indignación.

\- ¡Te veo luego, Draco!- me dijo Julieta cuando pasamos por su lado camino a la salida. La ojiazul me dedicó una sonrisa y no pude más que devolvérsela mientras hacía un gesto con mi mano izquierda. Porque la derecha Hermione la tenía firmemente sujeta.

Caminamos en silencio por algunos minutos, Hermione no parecía estar muy segura sobre nuestro destino final, pero simplemente seguía caminado. Sus pisadas nos fueron llevando lejos del castillo, hacía los alrededores de Hogwarts. Todavía eran eso de las diez y cuarto de la mañana, por lo cual, el sol aún lanzaba algunos rayos bastante hermosos.

-¿Qué tal un paseo en escoba?- interrogué para romper la tensión del momento. Solo hasta entonces Mione giró el rostro y una sonrisa asomó en sus labios.

\- Mejor no, ven, vamos a un lugar cómodo.- respondió tirando de mi brazo y corriendo en dirección al Sauce Boxeador que se hallaba a una distancia prudente.

Mi cuerpo se tensó al ver que nos estábamos acercando, ese árbol podía atacarnos en cualquier momento. Pero claro, ando con la bruja más inteligente del mundo mágico. Mi castaña presionó un nudo que se hallaba cerca de la base del Sauce y este no nos atacó. Luego, tras unos instantes de espera, Hermione se agachó y se introdujo por una entrada secreta que yo jamás había visto antes.

-Muévete, Malfoy.- me llamó, con cierto recelo me agaché y comencé a caminar tras mi leona. El lugar era estrechó, debíamos agacharnos para poder movernos.

Además, era húmedo, pero desprendía un olor a corteza terrestre que era bastante agradable. Tras un rato de incómododidad, salimos a un lugar bastante agradable. Estaba en silencio, habían pilas de libros, una alfrombra y una chimenea al final. Giré sobre mis pies observando todo hasta que mi mirada se detuvo en la Gryffindor que con un movimiento de su varita encendía la chimenea.

Un suspiro escapó de mis labios mientras la observaba. Me acerqué y le rodeé con mis brazos, ella dejó caer su cabeza en mi hombros mientras mis brazos le rodeaban. Su cabello ligeramente revuelto comenzó a hacer de las suyas, provocando un ligero picazón en mis mejillas, pero con un movimiento de mi mano derecha lo acomodé hasta que no me incomodó. Hermione ladeó el rostro hacía mi, aún sin levantar su nuca de mi hombro, sus ojos color caramelo hicieron contacto con los míos y ambos sonreímos.

\- No conocía este lugar...- susurré mientras mis curiosos dedos jugaban con el borde de la camisa de la Gryffindor. La cual, por su posición, se había subido algunos centímetros, permitiéndome acariciar el inicio de aquella piel de suave.

\- Nunca se me ocurrió traerte...hubiese sido un buen escondite en los tiempos donde tenías a Slughorn hostigándote.- susurró ella llevando una de sus manos a mi mejilla, la misma corrió trazando el contorno de mi barbilla.

\- Realmente...te extrañaba.- reconocí mientras la yema de sus dedos recorrían mis labios, busqué su mirada, pero la misma se hallaba recorriendo el mismo camino que sus dedos.

\- ¿Y Julieta? ¿Muy amigos?- interrogó sin mucha sutileza.

\- Si, es una chica excelente. Me recordaba a ti...- admití

\- ¿Cómo es eso?- interrogó suavemente mi leona.

\- Al hablar me recordaba nuestras conversaciones, digamos que cuando hablaba con ella me sentía como si hablase contigo. Me hacía sentir menos solo. Me hacías falta.- acepté, moviéndome hacía sus labios.

Hermione ladeó el rostro más hacía mi, sus manos buscaron mi cuello mientras sus labios comenzaban una batalla campal contra los míos. Tras algunos segundos, Mione se dio la vuelta por completo y pude descansar mis manos en su espalda baja mientras nos besábamos.

\- Ven...- susurré alejándome, le tomé de la mano y la arrastré hasta la alfrombra algunos pasos hacía atrás. Sobre la misma me dejé caer, Hermione recostó su cabeza en mi pecho.

\- Cuéntame... ¿Qué ocurrió con tus padres? ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Los entontraste?- comencé a interrogar.

\- Empezaré desde el inicio...-comenzó mi leona su relato, entrelace nuestros dedos dispuesto a escuchar todas sus palabras.

P.O.V Ginny Weasley

Las 11:35 minutos, me hallaba sentada a las afueras del castillo. Junto al lago negro, observando en silencio hacía los árboles. De vez en cuando volteando mi mirada hacia las espesas nubes. Aquellas lejanas nubes que anunciaban lluvia.

No podía sacar a Theo de mi cabeza, estaba enojada por verle besándose con Daphne, pero moría de ganas por escucharle. Un rincón de mi cabeza gritaba que él me amaba sinceramente y que no me sería infiel nunca. La otra parte intentaba callar la primera mientras gritaba que lo había visto con mis propios ojos.

\- Hola...- me giré al escuchar el saludo. Ronald se sentó a mi lado en silencio, no dijo nada además de su innecesario saludo. No tenía muchos deseos de escuchar a mi hermano decir que mi novio es lo peor del mundo, que debería no escucharle nunca más.

\- Pansy se enojó conmigo...- susurró tras algunos segundos de silencio, me giré a mirarle con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Por que? Ustedes estaban muy bien.- comenté sorprendida.

\- Porque me encontró discutiendo con Nott. Pansy lo defendió y...se enojó conmigo.- explicó mi hermano cruzándose de brazos.

Pansy siempre defiende a Theo, pero jamás pensé que sería capaz de pelearse con mi hermano solo por defender a mi ex-castaño. A menos que...que sean más que amigos. A menos que tengan otras intenciones uno sobre el otro. Ahora que lo pienso, siempre están juntos, y más de una vez Theo me canceló porque debía reunirse con Pansy. Sería posible que...esos dos estén interesados uno en el otro y por eso buscan la manera de pelearse con nosotros.

\- Tranquilo, hermano, todo estará bien.- mentí, no podía decirle mis predicciones hasta que fuesen totalmente probadas.

\- No me gusta pelear con ella.- aceptó Ronald suspirando, parecía realmente triste y atribulado. A pesar que peleamos todo el tiempo, debo admitir que me dolió verle así.

\- Tranquilo, pronto se arreglaran.- le consolé, aunque no estaba del todo segura. Quizás los planes de Theo y Pansy...eran otros. Yo necesitaba llegar al fondo de todo esto.

-Tengo que...hablar con Luna, te veo luego, Ron.- me despedí poniéndome en pie apresuradamente. Salí corriendo hacia el castillo, llevaba tanta prisa que cuando estaba cruzando el Hall de entrada tropecé con dos personas que salían.

¿Quienes? Para terminar de regarla, eran mis dos sospechosos. Theo y Pansy. Juntos. ¿A dónde iban? Me cruce de brazos, fruncí el entrecejo y les escudriñé ligeramente enojada y distante.

\- Gin... ¿Estás bien? ¿Podríamos hablar?- me preguntó Theo haciéndose el santo mientras intentaba sujetar mi brazo, me moví a un lado y le miré enojada.

\- Estoy bien...últimamente siempre están juntos.- comenté antes de seguir andando, pero Theo me sujetó del brazo, me zafé rápidamente.

\- No me toques...- le advertí.

\- Mi amor... sé que estás enojada pero...escúchame.- me pidió, por un instante me pareció sincero, pero volví a mirar a la morena que observaba todo en silencio y la duda asalto mi mente. ¿Será que tienen algo en secreto? Quizás Theo quiere terminar conmigo, pero no quiere hacerme daño.

\- No, no quiero escucharte ahora.- declaré antes de salir corriendo, perdiéndome dentro del Hall de entrada y apresurando mis pisadas hacía la torre Gryffindor, dispuesta a escribirle a Luna que necesito que venga a mi torre. Mi amiga sabría que hacer, ella me ayudaría.

Si el mundo fuera ciego ¿a cuantas personas impresionarías?

Continuará...

* * *

Qué les ha parecido? Que opinará Hermione cuando se entere de lo que ocurre con Theo y Ginny? Draco volvera ha hablar con Julieta? Hermione aceptará que sean amigos?


	6. Chapter 6

Hola!!!

Gracias a **seirlorlina1, Kei131112 y ImInTheDarkness** por comentar el capítulo anterior!!! Este capítulo va dedicado a ustedes!! Gracias por seguir la historia y por dejar un comentario. Besos!!!

 **Capítulo 6**

 _Todo tiene una solución_

P.O.V Hermione Granger

Había pasado una hora en la casa de los gritos junto a Draco. Luego decidimos salir, porque quería ver a los demás chicos y debía hablar con Mcgonagall. Solo había estado con la nueva directora durante algunos minutos cuando llegué; la misma me había dicho que podría ejercer como prefecta desde la próxima semana y que me estaría poniendo al tanto de todo lo dado en el mes pasado y lo que va de octubre.

Me siento ausente mientras camino hacia la sala común. El ambiente en el castillo no se siente igual, hay una gran nube que me hace sentir descolocada, triste e incluso confundida. En conclusión, sentía un gran vacío mientras caminaba por el castillo y al ver algunos rostros conocidos algo me hacía pensar que no era la única que se sentía de dicha manera.

\- ¡Ginny!- mi mejor amiga fue la primera persona que me recibió cuando atravesé la puerta de la señora gorda. La pelirroja se hallaba sentada junto a Mclaggen frente a la chimenea y al verme se había puesto en pie de inmediato.

\- ¡Volviste!- exclamó sorprendida y corrió a abrazarme, recibí el efusivo abrazo de mi mejor amiga con una sonrisa y respondí cálidamente.

\- ¡Al fin alguien que demuestra cuánto me extrañaba!-comenté riendo cuando nos alejamos, al recordar cómo Draco no había hablado mucho en realidad y se había quedado como en el aire.

\- ¡No ves que necesitaba a mi mejor amiga! ¡Me moría de aburrimiento sin ti! Además, Ronald necesita que alguien dirija su vida.- explicó la joven Weasley rápidamente, le escuché sin dejar de sonreír.

\- ¿Qué es ese griterío Ginebra Weasley?- escuché preguntar a Ronald, el pelirrojo venía entrando a la sala. Me giré a verle y se quedó estático durante algunos segundos.

\- ¡Mione! ¿Cuando volviste?- preguntó terminando de acercarse.

\- Hace como una hora.- respondí sonriendo.

\- Ven acá.- sentenció mi amigo tirando de mi para abrazarme.

-Te extrañé comadreja.- dije de manera burlona, pero en lugar de escuchar su risa sentí como mi mejor amigo se tensaba. Me alejé de inmediato y vi que estaba serio y triste.

\- ¿Ocurre algo malo? ¿Estás bien Ron?- pregunté arrugando el entrecejo. Mi amigo desvío su mirada y luego enterró las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

\- Ron tiene problemas con Pansy.- explicó Ginny, abrí enormemente los ojos antes de apretar el ceño. ¿Problemas? Pero si estaban lo más bien hace un mes.

\- ¿Qué tipo de problemas? ¿Qué ocurrió?- cuestioné intrigada.

-Nott.- se limitó a responder Ron, me quedé igual de confundida. ¿Qué tenía que ver el novio de Gin con los problemas que pudiesen tener Ron y Pansy?

\- ¿Nott? ¿El novio de Ginny, mejor amigo de Draco?- interrogué.

-Mi ex novio.- me corrigió Ginebra, me giré a mirarla con los ojos aún más abiertos. ¿Ex?

\- ¡Espera! ¿Como que ex? ¿Terminaron? ¿Por qué?

\- Larga historia que te haré corta. Lo encontré besándose con otra.- explicó mi amiga.

\- No puede ser Gin, debe haber una explicación. Tú y yo sabemos que Theo te ama, te lo ha demostrado.- sentencié negando varias veces al sentirme consternada ante las nuevas noticias.

\- Lo dices porque no has sido tú quien pilló a tu novio besándose en medio del campo de Quiddich con otra.- comentó Ginny cruzándose de brazos. ¡Y jamás me ocurriría! Confio en Draco.

\- Discutiremos eso en mi cuarto.- le dije viendo que ya comenzaban a mirarnos. Me volví hacia Ron y levanté una ceja para que explicase su situación con Pansy.

\- Le grité a Nott, Pansy lo defendió y peleamos.- explicó mi amigo.

\- Ron, no seas idiota. Ve a buscarla, no dejes que este enojada.- le dije acariciandole el hombro. Mi amigo suspiró, permaneció en silencio un rato y luego con más optimismo asintió.

\- Tienes razón, no debería dejar pasar más tiempo.- aceptó.

\- Creo que está en su sala común. Draco iba a hablar con ella...deberías escribirle.- comenté dedicándole una caricia en la mano en señal de apoyo.

\- Tienes razón, le vi hace un rato y la ignoré. Nos amamos y no deberíamos discutir por boberías.- recapacitó mi mejor amigo.

\- Exactamente. No pude decirlo mejor.- comenté con una sonrisa de orgullo.

\- Gracias, Mione. Te necesitaba.- aceptó mi amigo dándome un beso en la mejilla.

\- ¿Y tus padres? ¿Los encontraste?- interrumpió Ginny.

\- No, todavía les están buscando. Minerva consiguió un investigador para que les hallara.- expliqué

\- ¿Por eso regresaste?- interrogó Ron.

\- Si; él es un profesional y yo solo estaría estorbando. Me mantendrá informada de todo lo que se sepa, y cuando aparezcan seré la primera en saberlo.- comenté con una gran sonrisa.

-Nos alegramos por ti. Y más porque regresaste a tiempo para la fiesta de Hallowen que será en menos de tres semanas.- celebró Ginebra, rodé los ojos, lo que menos me interesaba era ir a fiestas.

\- Tu jovencita...ven conmigo.- le dije señalando las escaleras, Ginny miró a su hermano buscando ayuda pero mi pelirrojo dejó salir una risa y se hizo el desentendido

\- Hermy...tengo cosas que hacer.- intentó excusarse.

\- Nada, vamos arriba.- declaré agarrándola del brazo y casi llevándola a rastras.

En algunos minutos estuvimos en el cuarto de Ginny, mi amiga se dejó caer sobre cama y me observó desde su posición. Me crucé de brazos y levanté una de mis cejas en espera de su explicación sobre su situación con Nott. Por supuesto, los minutos pasaron y no hubo ningún avance asi que me tendí junto a ella y dejé escapar un suspiro.

-¿Qué ocurrio con Theo?- pregunté

-Quedamos en vernos en el lago. Él me dijo que debía irse porque tenia que reunirse con Pansy, pero que nos verimos en el lago a eso de las cinco. Me fui con Luna a buscar unos ingredientes para una poción y luego decidimos pasarnos por el campo de quiddich a ver a Ronald. Nott estaba allí, no había rastro de Parkinson. Y cuando me iba a acercar a él vi cuando se besó con Daphne Greengrass .- me explicó Gin abrazando sus piernas.

\- ¿Y tu le golpeaste y lo mandaste a buen sitio?- cuestioné elevando una de mis cejas, la pelirroja se limitó a asentir.

\- Me dolió que se atreviese a besarse con otra. En estos últimos dias siempre le veo con chicas; en los pasillos, en el comedor, en el campo de Quiddich. Y cuando no esta con alguna chica, es porque esta con Parkinson.- se quejó mi amiga.

\- ¿Y él no dijo nada? ¿No se disculpó?- pregunté sorprendida, Nott quería mucho a Ginny.

-No le he dejado hablarme.- aceptó la pelirroja sin mirarme a los ojos.

-Te diré lo mismo que a Ron: no dejes que pase mas tiempo.- susurré sujetando sus manos.

-En realidad no quiero hablarle...prefiero que hablemos cuando se me pase el enojo.- susurró acomodando un mechón de su cabello tras el lóbulo de su oreja.

\- No tardes...no me gusta verte así.- susurré

\- Estoy más o menos bien. Además, quiero contarte algo que me tiene muy inquieta.- me comentó.

\- ¿Algo malo?- interrogué preocupada.

-Es sobre Nott y Pansy.- explicó Gin mirando alrededor, comprobando en el silencio, que no hubiese nadie además de nosotras. Sentí cierta inquietud sacudirme el cuerpo ante su nerviosismo.

\- ¿Qué con ellos?

\- Es que...no se... siento que podrían estar... ¿enamorados?- murmuró mi amiga.

\- ¡No digas tonterías, Ginny! Eso es imposible.-comenté dejando salir una risa. ¿Theo y Pansy? Era como decir que yo saliese con Ronald o con Harry. ¡Es inverosímil! ¡Imposible!

\- Es que no les has visto. Hablo en serio Hermy.

\- Ginny, no sé porque se te ocurrió algo así, pero simplemente es imposible.- le advertí sin ocultar mi gesto de incredulidad y burla.

\- Pero...

-Gin, entre ellos no hay nada. Estoy tan convencida que me iría a Azkaban si ocurriese lo contrario.- aseguré acariciandole la espalda de manera comprensiva. La pelirroja suspiró y tras un rato asintió.

\- Tienes razón, Luna dijo lo mismo. Seguro son cosas mías.- murmuró.

\- Así es, habla con Theo. Estoy segura de que todo es un pequeño error.

-Seguramente tienes razón.- terminó por ceder y me abrazó.

\- ¿Qué haríais sin mi?- interrogué burlonamente.

-Seriamos un desastre probablemente.- aceptó Ginny.

El graznido de una lechuza nos obligó a levantarnos de la cama a abrir la ventana. Una carta sin sello cayó sobre las manos de Ginny. La pelirroja estaba por darle algo de comer a la lechuza cuando está salió volando; perdiéndose de nuestra vista rápidamente.

\- Es Theo.- susurró Gin abriendo la carta.

\- Anda léela.- le alenté mirando por encima de su hombro mientras ella la abría y se disponía a leer.

 _Ginny_ , 

_Sigues enfada. Permíteme decir que no me merezco tu enojó y tus berrinches. Tenemos que hablar. Lo que viste en el campo de Quiddich no es lo que pensaste._

 _Frente al lago, a las 5:00._

 _Theodore Nott_

\- ¿Berrinches? Eres un idiota Nott.- se quejó Ginny arrugando la carta y arrojándola al suelo antes de lanzarse a la cama. Suspiré, cerré la ventana y tomé el trozo de pergamino antes de sentarme junto a la pelirroja.

\- ¿Vas a ir?

-No tengo ganas.- sentenció ella con un pequeño puchero. Volví a abrir la carta y recorrí el trazo en silencio, esa forma de escribir, de decir las cosas, incluso la firma...se parecía mucho a la de Draco.

\- ¿Theo te había escrito cartas antes?- pregunté sin mucha sutileza.

\- Si, una o dos. ¿Por qué?- me preguntó mirándome con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Tienes alguna contigo?

\- Si, creo que tengo una en el baúl.- murmuró Gin, tras algunos minutos me estaba tendiendo la otra carta.

Las observé en silencio durante algunos segundos, la mirada de Ginny estuvo sobre mi en todo momento. Como me lo había imaginado la letra era muy similar, pero definitivamente no era la misma. Y las firmas no tenían nada que ver una con otra. Una sonrisa se resbaló por la comisura de mis labios; mi rubio era todo un engañador. Toda una serpiente.

-Se nota que Theo estaba enojado.- susurré intentado esconder la sonrisa que luchaba por salir.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?- interrogó Ginny.

\- Te escribió con enojó, se nota en su forma de expresarse. Deberías ir...

\- No entiendo porqué no acepta que no quiero hablar con él.- se quejó la pelirroja.

\- Después que hablen, si decides que lo mejor es terminar, él lo aceptará.- susurré dándole una caricia en la mejilla y doblando las cartas. Ginny se dejó caer sobre la cama y se cubrió el rostro con una almohada.

\- Iré hablar con él.- murmuró Gin sin sacar la almohada de su rostro. Estaba por responder cuando el enorme reloj que colgaba en la puerta anunció que eran las tres de la tarde. Debía ir a la oficina de Mcgonagall.

\- Tengo que ir a hablar con la directora, te veré luego.- me despedí, Gin se sacó la almohada del rostro justo a tiempo para que pudiese colocar sobre su mejilla un rápido beso antes de salir.

P.O.V Pansy Parkinson

\- ¿Discutiste con la comadreja? ¿Por qué? ¿Te hizo algo? ¿Te trató mal?- me interrogó Draco cuando nos sentamos junto a la chimenea.

\- Si, discutimos, pero no me hizo nada directamente. En realidad no llegamos a discutir, solo...no sé cómo explicarlo. Es que últimamente trata muy mal a Theo, y pues le dije que no quería que le tratase así...una cosa llevó a otra y pues le dije que hablaríamos después.- expliqué suspirando, los grises ojos de mi amigo me miraban expectantes.

\- ¿Todo esto es por lo que ocurrió en el campo de Quiddich? ¿El beso entre este idiota y Greengrass?- cuestionó Malfoy señalando a Theo, el castaño le fulminó con la mirada y le empujó haciéndole tambalearse.

\- Quizás si no pasases tanto tiempo con Julietita estarías enterado.- comentó Nott cruzándose de brazos.

\- No vuelvas a decir eso, podría llegar a oídos de Hermione.- murmuró Draco mirando que no hubiese nadie escuchándonos.

\- ¿Te preocupa? No estás haciendo nada malo ¿o si?- preguntó con picardía Theodore.

\- ¿Algo malo? No, para nada. ¡Eso no viene al caso! El punto es que resolveremos estas estupideces de inmediato.- sentenció Draco poniéndose de pie.

\- ¿Qué haras?- cuestioné imitándole, mi amigo pasó una mano por sus rubios cabellos y luego con una sonrisa pícara me miró.

\- Tu...irás a hablar con Weasley justo ahora. Y Nott...vendrá conmigo al cuarto.- explicó Draco.

\- Pero...- comencé a decir preocupada.

\- Nada Pansy, Ronald es blando, dale jalones de oreja y dejará el berrinche.- explicó Draco, al ver mi puchero tiró de mi mano derecha y me envolvió entre sus brazos.

\- ¿Dos jalones nada más?- interrogué escondida en su pecho.

\- Y uno de mi parte.- añadió Theo, me alejé de Draco sin borrar mi sonrisa.

\- Iré a buscarle.- me rendí.

Draco y Nott subieron a los cuartos de chicos entre murmuraciones, con un suspiro salí de las mazmoras hacía el campo de Quiddich. Normalmente, Ron estaba practicando, así que era muy probable que estuviese allí. Como de costumbre los pasillos estaban vacíos, siendo sábado la mayoría de las personas se quedaban hasta muy tardes en Hostmade o en los jardines.

A medio camino me detuve al escuchar la voz de Mcgonagall, la directora parecía estar hablando con alguien. Pensaba seguir mi camino y no ser metiche, después de todo no me gustaba andar de curiosa en la vida de las demás personas. Aún así, había otra voz que me parecía conocida así que me asomé al pasillo que llevaba a la oficina de la directora.

Inclinándome sutilmente para no ser vista asomé el rostro hasta ver a la profesora, estaba a mitad de pasillo hablando con una mujer. Abrí enormemente mis ojos al ver que se trataba de Narcissa Malfoy, ¿que hacía Cissy aquí? Con el ceño fruncido guardé silencio intentando escuchar la conversación.

\- ¿Hay pruebas de eso? Quizás sea solo una mentira.- comentó Mcgonagall

\- Lucius me lo comentó con mucha seriedad, no parecía estar jugando.- respondió Mcgonagall.

\- Realmente, tendría su lógica. Eso explicaría porque los Malfoy siempre se han emparejado con "sangre pura".- murmuró Mcgonagall

-Temo por la señorita Granger, Draco estaba muy ilusionado con regalarle el anillo familiar.- susurró Cissy.

\- ¿El señor Malfoy explicó que podría ocurrir?- interrogó Mcgonagall.

\- No, dijo que nunca un Malfoy había retado la tradición. Pero hay magia envuelta y siempre es de preocupar.

\- Creo que debería hablar con su hijo, señora Malfoy. Decirle que por seguridad no debería dar a la señorita Granger nada que pertenezca a la familia. Sería peligroso. - sentenció Mcgonagall.

\- Estuve leyendo, y encontré cierta información que me llamó la atención. ¿Podríamos ir a su oficina? - interrogó Cissy.

\- Claro, vamos.- susurró Mcgonagall y las vi alejarse hasta que doblaron en un esquina y se perdieron de mi vida.

\- ¿Anillo familiar? Los Malfoy están un poco locos.- susurré alejándome hacía el campo de Quiddich. Caminaba apresurada hacía allá cuando me tropecé de frente con Ronald.

El pelirrojo venía del campo de Quiddich, no había rastro de sudor o de que hubiese estado practicando. Sus ojos azules se abrieron enormemente al verme y terminó con la distancia que había entre ambos apresuradamente. Cuando estuvimos uno frente al otro no supe que decir. Ron solo me miraba en silencio, esperando que yo dijese algo, sus ojos azules mostraban preocupación y temor.

\- Ron...

\- ¡Lo siento, Pansy! ¡No volveré a molestar a Nott! ¡Por favor no vayas a dejarme!- me interrumpió apresuradamente.

\- Ron...

\- Sé que he sido un idiota estos últimos días, planeaba hacer enojar a Nott. Solo quería estar completamente seguro de que se merecía a mi hermana y luego...

-¡Ron!- grité para llamar su atención, guardó silencio de golpe y me miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Una sonrisa se resbaló por la comisura de mis labios y simplemente extendí mi mano derecha. Él la sujetó lentamente, me acerqué y escondí mi rostro en su pecho, él me rodeó con sus brazos en silencio.

\- Lo siento.- volvió a disculparse.

\- Nunca pensé en dejarte, mi amor. Estaba enojada, porque Theo es importante para mí. Solo quiero que le trates bien.- susurré, Ron suspiró y depositó un beso en mi frente.

\- Se me pasó la mano con Nott, aunque se lo merecía luego de besarse con Greengrass. - comentó Ron.

\- Espera, Ronald, te aseguro que todo es un error. Daphne besó a Theo cuando este estaba desprevenido y...no quiero sonar dura pero a Ginny se le pasó la mano. Ni siquiera dejó que mi amigo le explicase.- me atreví a hablar separándome de Ron para verle a los ojos.

\- ¿Me lo juras? ¿Theo es fiel a Ginny?- cuestionó Ronald con recelo.

\- Te lo juro. Nott jamás engañaría a tu hermana...él la ama más que a nadie.- sentencié.

\- Te creo...lamento mi actitud. - volvió a disculparse mi pelirrojo.

\- Está bien, eres un hermano celoso.- me burlé dándole un beso en la mejilla. Ronald sonrió y volvió a abrazarme.

\- Iba a buscarte al campo de Quiddich.- comenté

-También te estaba buscando.- susurró mi novio.

\- ¿Así? ¿Y ese milagro? Pensé que te enojarías y no me buscarías hasta pasados, como mínimo, unos dos días.- comenté

\- Eso pensaba hacer, pero...hablé con Hermi. Y me hizo ver que debía hablar contigo de inmediato.- explicó Ron.

\- ¿Sabes que amo a esa castaña?- cuestioné sonriendo.

\- Yo también, además la extrañaba.- aceptó, tomé su mano y tire de ella para que comenzásemos a caminar sin rumbo aparente.

\- No quiero que discutamos. Me siento muy mal si estamos enojados.- susurró Ron.

\- Me pasa igual. Creo que tenemos que comunicarnos mejor...cuando algo te enoje debes decírmelo, o cuando te sientas incómodo. O lo que sea que sientas.- hablé mirándole fijamente.

\- Tienes razón, de ahora en adelante será así.- estuvo de acuerdo mi pelirrojo, tiró de mi mano para depositar un beso en el dorso de la misma. Una sonrisa se resbaló por la comisura de mi boca y me incliné a depositar un beso en sus labios.

\- Me alegra que volvamos a estar bien.- susurró Ron

-A mi también.- acepté

P.O.V Draco Malfoy

\- ¡Nott avanza! Necesito ir al lago a buscar esa planta.- exclamé golpeando la puerta del baño. Le había enviado una carta a la comadreja femenina a espaldas de mi amigo ya que este estaba completamente cerrado en su negativa de no hablarle. Nott no sabía que lo había hecho así que ahora necesitaba que llegase al lago antes de las cinco o Ginny Weasley le golpearía por dejarle esperando.

\- ¿Es necesario ir a buscarlas ahora? Podemos ir mañana en la mañana.- comentó Theo abriendo la puerta del baño con su pijama ya puesta. ¿Pensaba dormir tan temprano?

\- Cámbiate, necesito ir ahora.- me limité a decir antes de darle la espalda y comenzar a acariciar a mi lechuza.

\- No tengo deseos de salir.- se quejó mi amigo.

\- Nott, solo obedece.- sentencié

\- Soy tu amigo, Malfoy. No tu esclavo y no tengo deseos de ir.- siguió haciendo berrinche. Rode los ojos con ganas de golpearle.

\- Prometo que no te pediré que hagas nada más en lo que resta de año.- insistí

\- Estás mintiendo, pero está bien.- susurró rendido antes de tomar la túnica y colocársela sobre la pijama.

\- Perfecto, vamos.- murmuré tirando de su túnica para que caminara detrás de mi hacía el lago.

\- ¿Por qué tanto afán?- interrogó Theo cuando salíamos de las mazmoras casi corriendo.

\- ¿Afán? ¿Que afán? Solo quiero llegar rápido al lago.- murmuré

\- ¿Y por qué? Estás actuando muy raro Malfoy. ¿Hay algo que no sepa?- interrogó mi amigo frenando sus pasos. Me giré rodando los ojos.

\- ¡Quiero buscar la plantita y volver a dormir! ¡Estoy exhausto!- mentí acomodando mi túnica y mirándole de mala manera. Comenzaba a impacientarme.

\- Claro, también estoy cansado.- aceptó mi amigo y reanudamos la marcha.

Caminamos por el plazo de algunos minutos, Nott andaba en sus divagaciones y yo intentaba ver si había alguien en el lago. Apenas se distinguía por la lejanía, pero me pareció que el lugar estaba completamente solo. Al llegar, comprobé que no había nadie, me arrodillé frente a unos arbustos y fingí estar buscando una planta.

\- ¿Qué tipo de planta buscas?- interrogó Theo, le ignoré fingiendo que no le había escuchado.

\- Espera aquí, creo que ya la vi.- murmuré alejándome.

-Aquí te espero.- le escuché comentar a Theo, me pareció que se sentó en la grama. Me escabullí entre unos arbustos y miré hacia el castillo. Tras lanzar una mirada a mi reloj comprobé que eran las cinco y siete minutos. Espero que la pelirroja venga, sería el colmo si decide no hacerlo.

\- ¡Draco! ¿Sigues ahí?- escuché la voz de Nott, rodé los ojos.

\- Sí, dame un momento.- respondí, volví a mirar hacía el castillo y vi una figura aparecer en la lejanía. El cabello como fuego me hizo identificarle de inmediato...Una Weasley en definitiva. Suspiré aliviado al ver que no parecía enojada, más bien me dio la impresión de serenidad.

\- Me debes una, Nott.- susurré para mi mismo con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Draco? Estás tardando.- escuché la voz del castaño, Ginny estaba casi llegando.

-¿Draco?- volvió a cuestionar Nott. Guardé silencio al ver como Ginny arrugaba el gesto al escuchar la voz de Theo. Cuando la pelirroja tomó el camino que la llevaría exactamente al mismo lugar donde se hallaba mi amigo yo simplemente volví al castillo por el lado contrario.

\- Misión cumplida.-comenté, pensaba volver a las mazmoras, pero no tenía nada que hacer allá. Mis amigos no estarían así que me encaminé hacia la biblioteca. Hermione seguramente seguía en la torre, me había dicho que quería instalarse y ponerse al tanto del material perdido. Por lo cual, prefería no interrumpirla, hablaría con ella más tarde.

La biblioteca seguía desierta, solo una o dos personas se hallaban ocupando una mesa para la lectura o tareas de última hora. Recorrí el lugar hasta ubicarme en una de las mesas, cerré mis ojos y me quedé sentado disfrutando el silencio. El sonido del silencio era tan atrayente, comprendía perfectamente por qué Mione amaba tanto estar aquí, era imposible no sentirse a gusto en medio de aquella tranquilidad.

\- Malfoy. ¿Otra vez aquí?- cuestionó Julieta, abrí mis ojos y me la encontré a mi lado derecho. Una sonrisa reposaba en sus labios.

\- Si, disfrutó estar aquí.- acepté.

\- ¿Y tú novia? Pensé que estarías con ella.- comentó la castaña.

-Si, estaba con ella. Pero tuvo que irse a la torre, es un poco estricta con las clases y debe ponerse al día.- expliqué encogiéndome de hombros.

\- Son una pareja bonita.- comentó Julieta.

\- Gracias, pronto será mi esposa.- declaré con orgullo.

\- ¿De verdad? No sabía que fuesen tan en serio.- susurró ella.

\- Aún no hemos empezado con los planes, pero luego que concluyamos Hogwarts tenemos pensado iniciar con los preparativos.- hablé imaginándome como sería todo.

\- ¿No son muy jóvenes?- cuestinó la castaña. Guardé silencio por algunos minutos, cuando se lo propuse a Hermione no me había detenido a evaluar ese asunto. Éramos realmente jóvenes, incluso creo que Hermione pretende seguir estudiando luego de salir de Hogwarts para tener un puesto en el ministerio mágico. ¿Y yo? ¿También seguiría estudiando? ¿Qué haría?

\- Un poco.- murmuré luego de pensarlo.

\- Creo que no lo habías evaluado.- susurró Julieta evaluando mis reacciones.

\- No creo que sea un problema...- susurré mirando fijamente mis dedos, con los cuales golpeaba insistentemente sobre la superficie de la mesa vieja.

\- A veces se toman desiciones fuera del tiempo indicado, deberías meditarlo.- murmuró la castaña, estaba por girar el rostro para mirarla cuando sentí que depositaba un beso en mi mejilla.

Mis ojos se encontraron con sus ojos azules por el periodo de algunos segundos antes de que ella se pusiese en pie. La observé en silencio, evaluando sus palabras. En el silencio de mi respuesta podría decir que se había instalado la duda y el desconcierto en mi mente. Solo tengo diez y ocho años...diez y nueve en poco tiempo.

\- Tengo que ir a mi lugar.- susurró ella antes de irse, le seguí con la mirada, observando el cabello lacio que caía por su espalda cuál largo. Tras algunos segundos volví mi mirada hacia los estantes llenos de polvorientos y viejos libros.

\- ¿Me habré precipitado?- me pregunté a mi mismo arrugando el entrecejo.

Continuará...


End file.
